Broken Man
by Niknakz93
Summary: Six years after his mysterious disappearance, Carrie finds an old friend on her doorstep, looking as if he had just crawled out of Hell. What happens when she learns the truth of his disappearance-? Sam/OC R
1. Chasing Shadows

**Broken Man**

_"I won't let you bring me down_  
_ It's here and now I'm breaking out_  
_ I will learn to love again_  
_ But I will stand a broken man"_  
-Broken Man- Boys Like Girls

Carrie had just finished work when an urgent knock sounded upon it.

She was sat upon her white leather sofa, lights down low and legs crossed and a glass of Echo Falls in her hand, watching the news on the widescreen. Life was pretty good when you designed dresses for the rich posh bitches. Plus you got connections... and hey; free clothes.

She rolled her eyes as more news of destruction appeared on the news, then with the press of a button, switched the damn thing off. Carrie sighed, getting up and stretching her legs and the killer high heeled boots she had on. She walked to the full length mirror in the hallway, raising a hand to her hair, which was a lush shade of honey blonde, and all curled up into an elegant knot on the back of her head, her lips full and deep red. Her midnight blue eyes seemed to reflect her mood at the present moment- pissed off.

One of these high biggass "priority" clients had pulled out at the last minuet, making her newest... and rather expensive dress a write off. The stuck up posh bitch... what did she know about fashion-? Oh no- she goes shopping and buys something of the _rack. _Urgh... Carrie-Mae Thornes worst nightmare... a tracksuit.

She looked at her own dress now, admiring the soft waves of her deep red dress, then sighed, kicking of her heels and slipping out of the dress, flinging it onto the sofa, then walking upstairs in her corset, undoing her hair as she went.

She went into her vast bedroom complete with massive four poster bed in the center of the room complete with red silk hangings and covers. She had dated an interior designer a while back, and he was sweet enough to redo her rather large and impressive house.

Carrie lived alone, not bothering with guys- all they wanted was her money and body. What use were men-? Heartbreakers, the lot of them.

But it hadn't always been like this. She'd worked her way from the lowest of the low, to living in a gorgeous house in Florida, the job of her dreams and, best of all, unmarried and never held back by trivial things such as a husband or children. Her friends had always commented on how she kept herself to herself, blowing off any bachelor that threw himself at her.

She threw the mens hearts that they wore on their sleeves in the bin.

* * *

She had just put on her silken nightgown when the door went- urgent knocks to be precise. She frowned, looking at the time- it was just gone eleven. Carrie raised an eyebrow, then walked to the door, looking out the peephole, then gasped, backing off.

_It couldn't be... not after all this time..._

She slowly opened the door, shaking her head a little in disbelief. 'Sam Winchester... is that really you-?'

The figure framed in the doorway chuckled a little, part of him was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes so tired and dark... like he hadn't slept in days. 'Hey Carms.'

Carrie shook her head as he used his old nickname for her, and she whispered. 'Sam... what ha-? Where have you been!' Her eyes traveled up and down him now- six years had passed, and he had grown more lean, hard and muscular- more wild. Carrie felt an involuntary shiver creep down her spine as he lent forwards and pulled her into a hug, making her feel the hard muscles underneath the thin layers of clothing he had on.

'Sam...' she said quietly now, suddenly conscious on what she was wearing, and pulled her little silken red gown down as she said. 'You look half dead! Get in and we'll clean you up.'

Sam walked in, shaking his head a few times to try and disperse the... images from his head. Hell hadn't been easy to get out of... and he knew that it would catch up with him sooner or later. He could feel his soul... it was down in the Cage, and the link connecting his mind and body... it was fading.

He had felt so bad, so... guilty on crashing in on Carrie. She was one of the sweetest girls you could ever hope to meet... and he had shattered her heart...

Sam, to be quite honest, was expecting her to slap him and slam the door in his face... he wouldn't of blamed her.

But here she was setting him down on an expensive looking white leather sofa and pulling his jacket off, dashing to the washing machine and putting it in.

Now Carrie sat down next to him, eyes wide. 'Sam... what happened-?' She asked quietly, sincerely worried. Sam chuckled a little, taking the hot chocolate she offered him. 'Feels like I've been to Hell and back.' he tried to joke.

* * *

Carrie shook her head, tears forming in her eyes by now- it hurt... so bad seeing her old crush like this, who she'd once have sold her own soul for because she loved him so much it felt like the world revolved around him...

Now that she looked more carefully. Well, probably because she was so close that she could see every dark lash framing his eyes. Sam sighed, then backed off.

Carrie was too caring, too kind... too sweet to get her roped into all this...

'I'm... sorry I burst in like this...' he stood up now, running a hand through his hair, praying he didn't collapse from exhaustion. But Carrie saw right through him- like she always had. When he lied, she was there to slap his arm and tell him off...

'Look-' she said, getting up quickly, her eyes sympathetic. 'You don't have to tell me... just... go upstairs, run a shower and crash in the spare room- you look barely alive.'

Sam nodded, his head pounding like a rock concert and headed to the stairs, glancing back once and a small smile escaped his tired face.

Carrie watched him go, shaking her head as the past crashed down on her- why was this happening-? The very same man that had made her swear of guys... and now it was like he was back to haunt her-?

She loved him. She'd always loved him... how she had hoped in Stanford that he would see it. But no- he had been blind in the face of love and chose the new girl Jess...

It was only then that he realized what he'd done- broken his best friends heart by being so... ignorant.

He had took her hands in his and asked for the truth- Carrie had told him to get lost and ran of crying... that was the last time he had saw her...

But old wounds ran deep and never fully healed.

* * *

Carrie was in the spare room now, setting up the spare bed, putting his now clean clothes out on the bed, the memories painful- Sam had always been a "good little boy" but after the death of Jess, he vanished, and she had rang him so many times, their friendship surviving at all odds...

But no one ever got a reply...

Not even her...

And here he was, out of the blue crashed on her doorstep, looking half dead and no word of what he had been up to during the six years apart.

Now she heard the bathroom door close softly, and turned and jolted a little as the worst torture of all faced him- Sam wearing just one of her massive pure white towels, his hair, which was longer than she last saw it, matching his more wild apparel, was damp and hanging around his face. But what made her jump the worst, was seeing his body all laid out like that... deliberately taunting her as her eyes traced the contours of his chest.

'Here-' she swiftly said, averting her eyes as she pointed to the clean clothes. Sam sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. 'Thank you... so much, Carrie.'

She still felt that jolt when he said her name. Like she'd been shocked by a thousand tiny little batteries.

* * *

Carrie left the room now as he got changed, wishing he could tell her what happened.. why he had ran off after Jess.

But it was his choice, and she wasn't going to force an old, very good friend to divulge it all. Part of her didn't want to know the truth of the missing six years.

_'Carrie-?'_

She turned now to see him in his jeans and T-shirt, staring at her with serious eyes. 'Yes?' She said softly, looking up a fraction so she could meet his eyes.

'Car... I'm-'

She put a finger over his lips, going. 'Don't. It's all in the past.'

Sam was silent, then he hugged her again, putting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. 'But I am sorry Car... and bursting in here like this... I-' he sighed and didn't finish. Carrie held him in her arms, closing her eyes against his chest for a moment, then said, more business-like; like when she was designing a new dress.

'Bed. Now.'

Sam chuckled. 'You've not changed, have you?' Carrie smiled, then said. 'We'll talk in the morning yeah?' Sam nodded, kissing her forehead and saying once again. 'Thank you.' Carrie didn't speak at that, she didn't want to ruin this perfect moment she'd always dreamed of.

'Goodnight.' She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

But only just an hour later, she heard the yells.

Carrie sat up with a jolt at them, wondering what the hell was going on. She got up, pulling her dressing gown on and swiftly walked to the spare room. She put an ear against it, listening in the darkness- it sounded like Sam was having a nightmare. A pretty vivid one at that.

She opened the door and stood there for a moment- she could hear him saying unintelligible words to someone in his dream... he sounded... almost scared.

What had happened-? Why was he so... different... he was acting as if he'd just crawled out of Hell, and he had a few memories remaining, torturing him before they faded away.

She sighed, getting on the bed and lying beside him, putting an arm around his waist and hugging him tightly, hoping to fight of the nightmares. Suddenly, his body hardened, and he let out a small noise she couldn't discern.

Carrie held him tighter-

What had happened to her old friend-?

* * *

**For you Ana(: hope you like it;D Yep. More soulless Sammy... man is that guy becoming addictive to write lmao! Oh well... reviews are loved(: X Nic**


	2. Truth&Lies

When Sam woke up the next morning, it was a little confusing for a start- the lack of pain for one, and his head wasn't pounding anymore. But... you couldn't escape Lucifers cage without something happening-? Right-?

He knew his problems had just began, and they would continue to grow until he had probably gone insane, or killed him... or worse You couldn't come back from the Pit and live like you had before-? No... no way...

It was just a matter of time.

He sat up now, or at least, tried to, but found a dead weight on his chest. He looked down and felt guilt envelope him again- Carrie was fast asleep on his chest, her long honey blonde hair fluffed up, making her look like a lion. And also, now that he looked, her hand was angled up as if she'd been holding his.

Sam sighed now, his eyes sad as he looked down at Carrie- the girl was too nice for her own good... he didn't want to hurt her-

Again.

He carefully got to his feet on the soft carpeted floor, then picked her up into his arms, walking with her back to her own room ,and setting her down on the monster four poster bed she had. Sam tucked the covers around her, then headed back into the main part of the house, looking around-

Ever since she'd been younger, she had told Sam that she wanted to design dresses and sell them.

It looked like she had succeeded following her dream.

* * *

Sam walked into the vast living room, then spotted a few sketchbooks on the glasstopped table. He sat down once more on the white leather sofa and flicked it open, grinning at the designs- she still had that flair and style she had at Stanford.

He chuckled, turning over another page.

_'I'm glad you like my designs.'_

Sam looked up now as a dressing gown clad Carrie walked in, sitting down next to him with a sigh. Sam frowned.

'Are you ok-?'

'The big question, is, Sam... are you? You turn up in the middle of the night looking barely alive, so tired you could drop and sleep on my doorstep, and no answers or explanation. So yeah Sam- are you?'

Sam stared at the girl who was glaring at him in her old lioness way, then sighed. 'I- I can't tell you it all...'

'Why? Think I'll freak out? I'm no coward Sam... you know me...'

'Yes, I do... but these things... they're best left unsaid, trust me please? You know I would never, ever put you in danger. So please Carms- trust me.'

'I wish I could Sam, but you ran off as soon as... as Jess was killed. It affected us too you know? We were her friends... and we thought... well, we just wanted to know you were ok and still alive...'

'Carms... why did you worry about me-? You knew-?'

_'Because I wasn't over you! Ok-!'_

Sam looked at her now, standing before him with tears in her eyes. He sighed- she was right about this... she had given him her heart.. and he had more or less thrown it back...

_'Carrie.. I am more sorry than you'll ever know.'_

Carrie shook her head, tears leaking once more from her eyes as she said in a broken whisper. 'You hurt me Sam... you cut me so deep that one knock would have split me in two.'

Sam got up now, ignoring her protests as he pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head and going quietly. 'Are you over me now?' Carrie sighed, then said just as quietly. 'I gave up years ago.'

Sam sighed now, holding her in his arms for a few more minuets, so sorry for the pain he'd inflicted upon her.

If only he hadn't been such a dumb idiot...

'Ok then baby...' he said softly, letting her go. They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever, then Carrie broke the silence by saying. 'Are you hungry?' Sam smiled. 'Yeah, pretty much actually.'

Carrie smiled now, a genuine one, then walked off to another door. Sam watched her lionesses hair sway as she did so, sadness still in his eyes.

* * *

He followed her to the kitchen, where she said. 'Pancakes?' Sam smiled, sitting down on the high stool. 'I'd like that very much.' Carrie smiled too then walked to the massive fridge, pulling out the correct ingredients.

He raised an eyebrow now, remembering. 'You can cook now?' then he grinned. 'Without setting your dress of fire? I had to tip my beer all over you if I remember correctly just to put you out.'

Carrie turned now, half smiling. 'You remember that-?' She asked curiously. Sam nodded, then said with a laugh. 'I do remember that you and Jess used to try and get me in a dress, calling me Samantha all the time.' Carrie laughed now, running a hand through her hair. 'Ah- dear ol' Samantha. That was years ago... I almost forgot...'

Sam laughed a little, then watched her cooking, keeping an eye out in case she set her dressing gown on fire. He sighed internally now; Carrie was any guys dream- tall, blonde, slim and drop dead gorgeous... and now she was rich, which made her a prime target for these money-suckers. Carrie was... always had been, too generous and caring, putting others before herself.

One of the sweetest girls you could want to meet.

* * *

'Viola!' She smiled, putting the plate before him, then making him laugh as she put a lettuce leaf on top- she always had had that mischievous streak in her too.

He held up the lettuce leaf and said in amusement. 'Any salad cream to go with that?' She grinned, then dashed to a cupboard, pulling it out, then walking back over and tried squirting some onto it, but it wouldn't come, so she smacked it and went. 'Ooops!' as it went all over Sam.

He laughed, then wiped a splotch of his cheek, going. 'Nice shot (!)' Carrie laughed, then offered him a teatowel, which he used to wipe the worst off him, then he sighed, looking down at his shirt. 'Washing machine again (!)' he said in mock horror, then making Carries heart jump into her throat as he took his shirt off, lobbing it at the washing machine. Now she couldn't help it, and she raised an eyebrow at his chest and said. 'Wow. Where did those babies come from?'

Sam laughed now, then shook his head. 'Still think I'm a piece of meat then?'

Carrie laughed now, busying herself with arranging the pots so her eyes didn't wander- she was a woman after all, and having an extremely hot guy like Sam in here was asking for trouble.

'Maybe.'

But now she sighed and turned, ignoring his body for the moment and saying. 'What are you going to do now-?' Sam didn't answer for a start, but then he said. 'I- I don't know...' Carrie stared now, then said. 'You're welcome to stay.' then hastily added. 'If you want.'

_What was she doing-?_ She thought angrily. Sam... this was Sam... she couldn't just...

_'Sure.'_

That shocked her- she had been expecting him to leave.

'Really-?' She smiled, and Sam nodded. 'Yeah-' then he looked at the TV. 'How about we have a lazy day in, leave all the curtains closed, stick a few movies on and grab some popcorn like the old days?'

Carrie was quiet for a moment, then when she looked at Sams expression that he wasn't joking, grinned. 'Just like the old days yeah?' she laughed, then said. 'You get the popcorn, I'll grab the movie.'

Sam yelled after her as she walked off.

_'Nothing sappy!'_

_

* * *

_

When she returned, Sam was sat back on the sofa, a duvet and bowl of popcorn next to him. Carrie smirked and held up the movie, making Sam groan.

_'No!'_

_'Yes!'_

Sam sighed as she put the DVD in- Titanic had always been her favorite movie; all the way from when they were at college together.

He groaned in defeat as she sat down next to him, putting her head on his chest and munching popcorn, flicking one at him with a cheeky grin.

Sam sighed and watched the moving pictures on the screen, feeling Carrie breath steadily against his own chest.

'Say Carms-' he now asked quietly. She made a noise, showing she was listening. He continued. 'Did you ever find anyone?' Carrie froze now, hoping Sam hadn't felt it, but knew he had. She sighed. 'There were a few... but all they wanted was my money.. they didn't love me at all...'

Sam sighed, then took her hands so she had to look at him, then said quietly to her. 'You are a beautiful, gorgeous girl Carms... they don't know what they're missing.'

Carrie smiled a little now, the old scars she had for him trying to break open and admit she wasn't over him. 'Thank you Sam.' She said quietly, putting her head on his chest again, folding her hand around his.

Sam was chuckling when she cried at the ending, making her look like a lion cub, not a lioness. Carrie sniffed as the credits started to roll now, then chuckled in embarrassment. Sam laughed. 'Still cry everytime?' She laughed and nodded. 'You know me.' Sam looked thoughtful, then grinned. 'Enough to know that it was you who put bleach and hair dye in my shampoo.'

Carrie laughed nervously now, then said. 'Well... blonde looked good on you-?' Sam laughed again, shaking his head. 'Next time don't leave the bottle under your bed.' Carrie laughed sheepishly, then said matter-of-factly. 'Well... you did dare me to pull a prank on you.'

'Well I wasn't expecting to wake up looking like a-'

'Freak?'

'Yep.'

'A blonde freak?'

'Bang on Samantha.'

Sam laughed now- it was like being back at Stanford. Carrie had been so bright and bubbly even then.

He sighed now, but just as he was going to say if they could watch another- less sappy movie, a burning pain shot through his chest, making him yell out and cause Carrie to leap up and stare eyes wide as he put a hand on his chest, eyes closed tightly.

'Sam-?' She asked in concern, unsure of what to do. 'Are you ok-?'

_'I'm fine!'_

Carrie flinched at the hostility in his voice, then he sat back, eyes closed, but not as tight as before as the burning subsided. What was going on-?

Now he opened his eyes and realized what he had said. 'Sorry...' he apologized, putting his face in his hands and going quietly. 'I don't know what's happening to me...'

Carrie stood there for a moment, then sat down next to him and said quietly. 'Are- are you ok?' afraid he'd snap at her again. He nodded this time, then said with a sigh. 'I'm good, I'm alright...'

Now she knew that expression- he was hiding something from her, and she said quietly. 'Are you sure?' Sam chuckled now, remembering that she was a right mother hen at times, her dark sapphire eyes wide in concern.

'I'm fine.' He said again, but more gentle this time, putting her arms around her and head on her shoulder. Carrie rubbed his back, still concerned.

What was wrong with him-?

* * *

**Well, we can see that soul that hes hanging onto falling away more now:( next up later today! X Nicola**


	3. Bittersweet Goodbyes

After the morning movie, Carrie went upstairs to get ready and changed for a short day with her workers- they were waiting for her current designs for a new order of an expensive posh-assed wedding. It was a wedding dress, corseted at the back, and three unique bridesmaid dresses in a soft pink color.

Red was more Carries color- bold, passionate and untamed.

Sam watched her bustle around in her tight white jeans and designer top and dark blue leather jacket. 'See you later.' She smiled as she saw Sam leaning against the doorframe like a Greek God.

Sorry, "Geek" God.

'Bye Carms- knock em' dead.' He grinned. She laughed, then held up her little clutch bag. 'I certainly will.' Sam chuckled again, then walked to the door, watching her get into a sleek red Ferrari. Sam raised an eyebrow- hell! How much did she pay for that-?

He was prepared to bet "alot"

As she vanished up the driveway, he turned back into the house, closing the front door and leaning against it. He looked around now at the entrance hall- it was massive with sweeping staircase leading to the upper levels.

He decided to have a nose around the massive place- to be honest, it was a mansion. He went around the place, looking in the rooms he passed... which were many. When he went out the back, he found an indoor swimming pool and even a jacuzzi.

Man had she done alright for herself! He wouldn't mind living here!

Once again he poked his head into room and found the main bathroom. Complete with... well, everything. It was all tastefully done. Lavishly if he was being honest.

But what made him laugh and shake his head in disbelief was Carries own bedroom. Sure, he'd seen it briefly, but now that he looked properly, it was... a Goddess pad really. The biggest four poster bed with red silk hangings and covers in the center, full length mirrors on one side of the walls, the opposite side an entire immense window, in which Sam could see the turquoise waters of the bay, a few yacht in the lagoon. He was half expecting one of them to belong to Carrie.

He walked over to to the wardrobe now, then pulled it open.

He had expected it- a walk in wardrobe filled with... too many shoes, clothes and jewelery a man could stand. He closed it swiftly and returned to the window.

Her parents were pretty rich, but not at all generous. Carrie had paid all by herself to go Stanford, and it wasn't cheap either.

Stingy bastards.

No wonder Carrie hated them.

* * *

He sighed, putting his hands on the glass now, and leaning forwards, staring out.

His head was pounding again... and that burning in his chest... like a hole... what did it all mean-?

He clenched his fists tightly as another wave shot across him, worse than the other times... but why was it like he was losing his mind-? Leaving with the basic human emotions...

It was the Cage. It had to be... the nightmares he had about Hell were bad enough, and they seemed to only get more worse the less he felt. There was some part of him still down there, but clinging on somehow... It hurt... so bad...

As the newest wave ended, he was left breathless with his eyes closed, head against the glass still. But now he stood upright, thinking.

Maybe he should find Dean... but-? Why hadn't he-? Oh yeah... he knew why now... he had his bittersweet ending.

Sam walked out of Carries bedroom, then downstairs, picking up his now clean shirt... again. He sighed, then glanced at an artistic picture of Carrie on the wall, looking like a princess really. He did. He still loved her... he always had really. Except for the fact he was too much of a coward to ask her out.

Where was Dean when you needed him (!)

Sam now saw on a notepad where Carrie had gone- this place on the seafront. He cocked a head, then decided, pulling on his shoes and opening the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

The walk only lasted about fifteen minuets before he hit the sea, and the group sat on a table next to the beach, going over ideas it seemed like.

He smiled as he saw Carrie smiling, chatting away to her friends. Then she saw him, then waved him over. Sam groaned- trust her to spot him.

As he walked over, Layla, one of Carries friends said. 'Oh my god... please say you are hitting that-?' Carrie chuckled. 'He's my old friend Sam.' Layla laughed now, then said. 'Then make him your new friend! Hell he's so... hot is an understatement.'

Ellie, another friend nodded in agreement. 'Car- you _so _have to date him. Can you imagine the body he has-?'

Carrie wanted to say. "I've seen it." but knew Ellie and Layla would faint. Girls (!)

'Hey.' Sam smiled, standing before them. Carrie saw her two friends faces slowly turn into grins, then Layla said. 'Oh! I left something in the car!' The Ellie piped up. 'Me too!' and they ran off, giggling.

Sam laughed in disbelief, then looked at Carrie, who was hanging her head in shame. 'Not too subtle are they?' He laughed lightly, sitting in the spare seat next to her. Carrie laughed nervously. 'Uhh, yeah...'

Now he raised an eyebrow. 'I'm guessing they were trying pair you off with me-?' She sighed in defeat, then nodded. Sam frowned now, then said. 'Tell me the truth Carrie... are you over it? Over us?'

She scowled, then nodded before she could give the truth away- no... she wasn't over him... them... she never would be.

Sam nodded, not convinced she was telling the truth, then smiled and said. 'Tell you what. I'll take you out for dinner tonight. How does that sound?' then he realized just how much that would be... and he didn't have a dollar to his name.

Carrie understood, then laughed, shaking her head. 'No money I take it?' Sam pouted. 'Err...' she chuckled, then opened her bag, pulling out a card.

'Right. Rules with this-'

_'You hate Indian cuisine, caviar and mostly everything except a McDonalds?'_

Carrie sighed and shook her head. 'You remember everything... don't you?' Sam laughed, then said. 'I remember that time you got drunk, and you ended up-'

_'Ok, that's enough!'_

She sighed, then handed him the card. 'Go get a suit or something that makes you hotter, make us a nice home cooked meal... and we'll talk yeah?'

Sam chuckled. 'Sure thing miss' then got up, but she grabbed his am and said in a playful warning voice. 'And I will know if you cooked dinner or ordered it in. I swear if I find a BigMac on my plate I will shove it in you face.'

He grinned, then said with a wink. 'You'll have to wait and see I suppose.'

Carrie groaned in defeat, then called. 'And you can borrow a car as long as you don't total it!' Sam raised a hand as he walked off, and she laughed... falling for him further.

* * *

When Sam returned, he went around to the garage and shook his head at the rows of cars and few motorbikes- she had a Harley Davidson.

He finally stood before the least expensive of the bunch- it was a nice little dark colored one that he wouldn't mind keeping actually. He still needed to find a car to get around it. He went into the house and found the key for the car, then got back in, turning on the engine and grinned when it roared into life. Nice car.

* * *

Later that day, well, evening, Carrie returned and grinned when she smelt the scent of cooking from the kitchen- he'd kept his word.

'Honey I'm home (!)' she yelled with a smile, throwing her coat onto the banister and walking into the kitchen and leaning in the doorway, shaking her head in disbelief.

_'Oh you bastard.'_

Sam looked up then laughed. 'I didn't hear you come back.' Carrie shook her head, then waved a hand at the dark blue T-Shirt and black jeans he had on. 'How is that a suit?'

He grinned. 'I thought you said "makes you hotter" or something similar.' Carrie laughed. 'Damn you Winchester.' Sam grinned again, then said. 'Why don't you get changed into something that's gonna make me feel bad at the clothes I'm wearing?'

Carrie smirked, then turned tail and walked up the stairs.

Sam ducked his head around the corner to make sure she was gone, then served the dinner onto the plates, putting them out onto the table. Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, then found himself amazed at how Carrie looked.

She was wearing a deep blood-red dress that came to her knees and killer black heels, her honey blonde hair fell to just above her waist now it had been straightened and her eyes were piecing, but the smile was light and fun.

'Man I feel bad now.' He laughed, walking forwards and extending a hand as she held out her own. He took it, then pressed his lips to it, smirking the whole time. 'Would you care to escort me mademoiselle?'

Carrie laughed, then said, taking his arm. 'Thats mademoiselle Carrie-Mae Thorne.' then laughed. 'Et merci.' Sam grinned. 'Bien Carrie-Mae Thorne.'

She shook her head at Sam talking French- it was too funny.

As she sat down, she stared at the plate and inquired with a laugh. 'What's this-?'

Sam smirked. 'Pot Noodle in a bowl with a nice layer of melted cheese.' Carrie was laughing in disbelief, then said playfully. 'And how much did all this cost?'

Sam looked guilty as he said. 'A few dollars. I found the cheese in the fridge.' Carrie shook her head, laughing. 'You got this from the first shop you saw, didn't you?' Sam looked guilty again as he said. 'I was... having too much fun in that car.'

Carrie frowned. 'Which one?' Sam frowned. 'The older black one?' Carrie scoffed now. 'You didn't take a Ferrari-?' Sam shook his head, picking up a fork and taking a bite of his microwave meal, shoved in a bowl, then a bit of grated and now melted cheese on top. It was actually rather nice.

Nothing Carrie was expecting anyway.

Now Carrie sighed and said. 'You can keep that car.' Sams eyes widened. 'I couldn't do that!' Carrie raised an eyebrow. 'Consider it six years of missed birthday presents.'

Sam shook his head, disbelief on his face. 'Carrie... you take me in, look after me... I can't let you do this.' She laughed darkly. 'Take it... or I'll tip this dinner all over your head.'

Sam quickly took a bite and didn't complain again, but he did say. 'Thank you so much Carms.' She smiled. 'It's no problem.'

* * *

They ate their "dinner" in silence for a moment, then Carrie said hesitantly. 'And Sam... I was lying earlier.' Sam took another bite, watching her in silence. Then she sighed and said. 'I- I never did...' Sam frowned, then she finished with. 'I never did... get over you...'

Sam put his fork down now, then his frown froze. 'Do you... really mean that-?'

Carrie averted his eyes when he stood up and walked around to her.

'Carrie...'

She looked up now, scared of what she might see, but all saw was his small smile and he said. 'I love you too Carms.' She felt a jolt go down her now, and she said quietly. 'R-really?'

Sam chuckled, taking her hands in his. 'I don't love you because you're rich or that you live in a big house with everything a person could want... I love you because of _who you are._ I broke your heart all those years ago... and I'm so sorry.'

Carrie felt her heart almost jump out her chest when he kissed her softly, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. When he let her go, he stared at her reaction and she just kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Carrie...' he now said, eyes serious. 'Are you-?' But she just kissed him again, harder this time, and something inside Sams chest twinged painfully, as if it was ripping away even more. But he just ignored it, picking Carrie up into his arms, kissing her again.

Sam set her down on her bed, pulling of her heels and chucking them aside, hands going around to the zip on the side of her dress, yanking it down and kissing her neck, feeling his own clothes coming away and hands on his chest, moving up to his neck. 'I love you.' Carrie whispered, kissing him again, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sam now ran a hand over her cheek and said with a smile. 'I always have loved you Carms.'

Carrie smiled, then pulled him back down to her, his chest touching hers and realized something as she kissed him-

She'd always dreamed of having this chance.

* * *

Later on, Sam lay there with Carries warm body in his arms, staring at the ceiling in the dark- he just couldn't sleep... it was like he _couldn't... _He sighed, feeling Carrie move a little in her sleep, head buried in his chest. He raised a hand now, brushing the hair away from her face, deciding.

He got up carefully, trying hard not to wake her up. She moaned a little in her sleep, but just turned over as he tucked the covers around her. Sam moved quietly around the bed, retrieving his clothes, then walked out the door, glancing back once at Carrie before he closed it softly.

He walked downstairs, switching the living room light on, then opening a draw and found a paper pad and a few pens.

Sam sat down with a sigh on the white leather sofa, the pad balanced on his knee. Then he began to write, wishing he could tell her the truth... but he couldn't risk putting her in danger.

He wouldn't put her in danger for anything.

When he finished the letter he folded it over, writing "Carms" in the front, then put it on the kitchen table, ontop of her dress designs so she'd find it.

Then he took his new car keys of the hook and pulled his jacket on, closing the front door and heading to the garage, staring at the car, then he said quietly.

'Guess it's just you and me for a while.'

He opened the door, getting in, watching the headlights light up the driveway before he turned the wheel and drove down it, glancing back once at the house.

He was going to miss her...

But when the sun came up, he would find that didn't apply anymore as the rest of his soul fell away...

* * *

When Carrie woke up, she was confused as to why there weren't arms around her, holding her tight and a voice saying he loved her.

'Sam?' She said groggily, sitting up, running a hand through her hair, then remembered- last night had literally been a dream come true.

But where was he-?

She got up now, grabbing a dressing gown and walking downstairs, saying. 'Sam?' but all she got in response was silence.

When she saw the letter on the table, tears welled up and she ran to the garage, a sob escaping her as she saw the car was gone.

Now she sat down on the sofa, the letter in her hands. She didn't want to open it... but she did all the same and unfolded it.

_"Carms. I am so sorry to be doing this to you my darling, but I can't stay- I can't tell you why, but it's to keep you safe; I promise. I love you, I really do... and I'm so sorry. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Don't look for me- promise me that. Love Sam."_

Carrie saw a tear drop onto the letter now as she shook her head.

How could he do this to her-? The best thing that had happened to her in years... and it was already gone...

Maybe that was it... she was cursed...

She screwed up the letter and threw it to the other side if the room, burying her face in her hands and letting out another sob.

That tiny moment of peace and happiness...

It was all gone now...

* * *

**Well, I guess things are going to change now Sams left- plus his souls left the building properly now. Maybe another chappie up later. Reviews are very much loved! X Nic**


	4. This Broken Soul

**One Year Later**

Carrie awoke with a yawn, turning over and smiling at her boyfriend Matty as he slept, his dark brown hair in his eyes. Now he opened his eyes and smiled. 'Morning Sleeping Beauty.' Carrie chuckled, then kissed him for a moment, then getting up.

Matty sat up now, then grinned. 'Looking good baby.' Carrie laughed, then walked off towards the bathroom, hoping for a shower.

It had been a year since Sam had left... again, and things had gotten better. She'd met Matty a month after and the pair swiftly hit it off.

Life was good.

_'Hello honey.'_

Carrie laughed as Matty kissed her neck, turning around and kissing her. 'Someones awake this morning.' She said, running a hand down his chest. He chuckled, his sky blue eyes twinkling. 'Happy to see you.'

Carrie raised an eyebrow, then smirked. 'Not because your Farrari is coming back from the garage after you freaked when you ran over a sock?'

Matty shrugged in embarrassment. 'I thought it was a... snake.'

Carrie smirked. 'Of course (!)' then sighed. 'Extra work tonight yeah?' Matty groaned and nodded. 'Tell me about it.' Carrie sighed again, then kissed his neck, going. 'I'll pop in at eleven yeah?' Matty laughed. 'You minx.' Carrie faked a growl, then shoved him outside while she had a shower.

When she got out, she stepped into one of her dresses, tying her hair up, gave Matty a kiss bye and went to meet the girls.

* * *

After hugs were exchanged, Ellie said excitedly. 'So!'

Carrie frowned. 'What?' Layla sighed now. 'Where is he?' Carrie raised an eyebrow. 'Matty? Work.'

The pair groaned now, then Ellie said. 'Don't pretend- the Greek God!' But when Carrie still looked confused, Layla said. 'The _hot _one. You know, your old friend- Sam.'

Carrie dropped her cup of tea at that, then said in a hushed voice. _'What-?'_

The girls frowned, the Ellie said. 'He and this other hottie guy. Actually, I heard Sam say Den.'

_'Dean?'_

'That's the one!'

Carrie shook her head now, unable to believe it- Sam had come back-? But... it was a year ago now. She'd- she'd gotten over him. He couldn't be back... not now!

Layla said quietly now. 'You didn't know...' But then she saw Carries tears, then hugged her, saying. 'Did something happen between you both?'

Carrie sighed, then nodded. 'Yes... and he just- left. A year ago.'

Ellie groaned, then said. 'Did you fuck him?'

_'Ellie-!'_

Carrie chuckled a little as Ellie was her usual self. She shook her head, then said. 'You're so prude.' Ellie shrugged, then smirked. 'Hello, the guy's a God! Please say you did!' Carrie rolled her eyes, then nodded. Ellie squealed and said. 'Lucky! I'd love to spend a night with him!'

Both girls looked at their younger friend, shaking their heads and laughing. This was usual for her.

Now Carrie sighed, then said quietly. 'Are you sure it was him?'

Layla sighed too. 'Sorry hon. It was.'

She didn't speak now, but just stood up, then finally said. 'I left something at home. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?' Ellie and Layla watched her leave, feeling bad for telling her about Sam being back.

And now Carrie walked along the beach, looking at her footprints as she did so, thinking.

So Sam was back huh-? And he hadn't even come to see her... she didn't know whether that was good or bad...

She sat down now upon the sandy beach, a tear in her eye. That one night that they had together was so perfect... then it was all gone...

She missed him...

Carrie got up now, needing to see Matty. She'd never told him about Sam before, and she wasn't planning to either... he wouldn't take kindly to it.

* * *

_'Matty-?'_

Carrie walked through his workplace, now stood before his office door, the name "Matthew Holden" was written in silver. Now she opened the door and walked in.

And her eyes widened as she saw the scene before her...

The girls were right. He was back.

Matty was pinned against the wall by another man who was a fraction shorter and short hair. He yelled. 'Sam get her out of here!' Now she looked at the other man... the one she was trying to avoid looking at. He stared at her, surprise in his face it seemed, but then he grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

'What are you doing! That's my boyfriend!' She snarled, then dodged past him back into the room just in time to see a column of jet black smoke erupt out of him, then he smashed to the floor.

'Matty!' She screamed, running over to him, ignoring the pair and holding him in her arms, tears in her eyes. But then she saw Sam come back into the room, then say. 'Hello Carrie.'

The other guy Carrie thought was his older bother, Dean, said. 'Sam you know her-?' She heard Sam say. 'Carrie-Mae Thorne.' Carrie looked up now, tears in her eyes. 'Sam... how could you both do this-?'

Sam walked over to her, then pulled her up, hands either side of her face, then said. 'Carrie, trust me- go home now. We'll be there in a moment.'

Carrie shook her head. 'How can I trust you-?' Sam growled now, then said more forefully. 'Carrie!' She turned away and walked out, not looking back.

* * *

Back at the house, Carrie sat on the sofa, her entire body shaking in remose- had Dean killed her-?

Not long later, there was a knock on the door, and she opened it slowly, shaking her head, then trying to shut it, but Sam put a foot in the gap, preventing that from happening.

'Carrie-'

'Go away!'

She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

Dean put a hand on his brothers arm now, stopping him from going after her, then said. 'Sam... who is she?'

Sam turned now, then said. 'Carrie-Mae Thorne.' Dean shook his head now, wondering when exactly his brother had screwed her- before or after he was soulless. Even he could see she was hurting at the sight of Sam.

'What did you do?' Dean now asked, and Sam shrugged. 'Know each other from Stanford- fancied each other. She looked after me for a few days when I first came back, then we had a one night stand and I left the next morning without saying bye.'

Dean shook his head with a scowl. 'That was-'

'Heartless? Yes.'

Dean now growled. 'Stay here! I mean it!' Sam growled, but stayed put while his brother ran up the stairs.

'Carey?'

'It's Carrie.'

'Sorry. Can we talk?'

'Is Sam there?'

'No, he's downstairs.'

Dean heard the door unlock, then he was faced with a tear stained girl of Sams age it seemed. She sniffed, then said. 'You're Dean right?' Dean nodded, then sighed, 'Do you know... anything that Sam- I mean... his job?'

Carrie stared, then said quietly. 'What were you doing to Matty?' Dean was silent, thinking- this girl knew Sam for years. They'd loved each other too.

But how the hell was he going to explain to her the world of angels and demons they hunted-?

* * *

**Oh noes! so sams back... and yup, soulless. Looks like things are going to change now! Next up soon! X Nic**


	5. Just A Devil In Disguise

Carrie couldn't believe it- angels? Demons-?

...monsters-? They were real-?

Sam hunted them-?

Carrie shook her head, ignoring all that, then said quietly. 'What happened to Sam.'

Dean met her eyes, then said. 'Do yo trust me?' Carrie groaned, closing her eyes, remembering what Sam had said. But she nodded, keeping an open mind after all she'd heard.

Dean had been told by Sam that she was trustworthy, and Dean didn't doubt him now that he looked at her.

'Would you believe me if I told you Sam spent one hundred years in Hell with the devil?'

Carrie shook her head in shock, but saw Deans face; he wasn't lying. 'Hell?' She said quietly, then remembered the way Sam had appeared on her doorstep- beaten, destroyed...

'No...'

Dean sighed. 'Carrie... whatever Sam felt for you before, that's gone... his soul...' he sighed once more. 'His souls gone.' Carrie shook her head again, unable to believe it.

'What does that mean?' She now asked, tears in her eyes. Dean said regretfully. 'Basically, he's an ass, and he can't help himself. He feels nothing. No love or anything...'

Carrie had tears rolling down her face now, and Dean looked at the heartbroken girl. His first impressions were Little Rich Bitch, but now he realized she wasn't like that.

'An- and Matty-?' She now said, eyes wide. Dean just said. 'He was possessed... for a while... demons have been watching you.'

Carrie stood up now, temper blazing. 'He was not possessed! I know him! I love him!'

Dean said quietly. 'He's dead love.'

She sobbed now, then said. 'I- I-' but she just walked over to the door and ran down the stairs, facing Sam now. He stood before her, his face blank as she said. 'Did that night with you mean nothing-?'

Sam came to life now, then said. 'It did mean something. I still had apart of my soul then' he laughed now, and to Carrie, it didn't feel the same, then he added. ' I felt it all. Literally.'

Carrie couldn't help it, she put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. She'd lost Sam, then Matty... and now Sam again.

'You know-' Sam started, putting his arms around her. 'That if my soul was in the building, I'd probably be telling you sorry and all that crap, but apologies- it's not.'

Carrie let him go now, eyes wide- she'd never heard him talk like that before... so... it was horrible.

Dean wasn't lying.

And now that same Dean said quietly. 'Now why would a demon stay with you for a year, and nothing weird happened? Doesn't that strike you as odd?'

Sam shrugged. 'For kicks probably- she's a lioness in bed. Trust me; I know.'

Carries eyes widened at that- what the hell was he doing-! 'Sam!' She said in shock, but Sam rolled his eyes and didn't speak. Dean did however.

'Thank you for that piece of info (!) but seriously. Why keep her alive?'

Carrie frowned. 'What are you talking about-?' Sam spoke now. 'What he's trying to say, is that we've killed at least six demons watching your house. So, unless you're possessed, which you're not, because I'd know. No one can fake you.'

Dean glanced at his brother, then said. 'Is it ok if I check the place out? There could be more.' Carrie nodded, averting Sams gaze.

'So what have you been up to since I left?' He now said casually. Carrie met his gaze with her own ferocious one. 'Well... after _you left, _I tried to get back to normal ta!'

Sam nodded. 'And how did that go?' Carrie groaned- he really was soulless. But she wanted him... so bad. She had missed Sam... so much that it almost broke her after he left.

'Not well Sam. You leaving hurt me... I loved you... and you threw it back at me.'

Sam chuckled. 'It was for your own good. I was keeping you safe. But evidently, that wasn't enough.' Carrie couldn't bear to listen to this... this crap he was spouting. She went to turn around and walk off, but he caught her arm and said. 'Are you running now? Never had you down as a coward Carms.'

Carrie felt a horrible twinge as he used her nickname, then she said. 'Let me go. Now.' Sam chuckled, then pulled her to him, hands on her waists.

'You weren't saying that a year ago. You let me lay you there and then... what's so different now?'

Carrie laughed incredulously. 'Like the fact you don't have a soul! And you hunt _monsters!' _Sam nodded. 'And?' Carrie growled, trying to pull away, but he kissed her, making her resistance stop in its tracks as they melted into his arms as he held her. Carrie could feel the raw edge to it- this wasn't her Sam. It was a new, wild and untamed one. She kissed him hungrily back, winding her hand in his hair as he kissed her neck. As his hand moved down her chest, she realized and pushed him off, going. 'No! This... this isn't you! You're not my Sam!'

He stood there and chuckled. 'Baby... sorry to break your heart again or whatever, but I am. Just minus a few bits and bobs.'

Carrie just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Where was her Sammy-?

* * *

Carrie sat on the sofa now, another fact on her mind now...

She glanced at Dean opposite, then got up, pulling out her phone and opening a blank SMS. But now she closed it.

Sam came into the room now, then said. 'I don't remember you having a kid last time.' he nodded to a photo of Carrie and a little baby. Carrie shrugged. 'She's my sisters.' Sam just nodded, then said. 'Did you ever want one?'

Carrie scowled, then snapped. 'No I don't!' Sam chuckled, then held up his hands. 'Hey- I was only gonna say "happy to help if you do."'

Dean sighed now, then said. 'Look Carrie. We're- _I'm _sorry that we've bursted in on you like this... but...' Carrie scowled, then said quietly. 'Why are monsters coming after me-? I've done nothing!'

Sam raised an eyebrow, then smirked for no apparent reason, pissing Carrie of so much that she walked over to him, then pushed him hard in the chest, but he didn't step back as she yelled. 'Get out my house!' Sam chuckled. 'Now who's the Little Miss Rich Bitch?' Carrie shook her head, wishing so bad that...

She missed him so bad. Here he was; very solid in front of her... almost tauntingly.

Carrie turned now, walking of for a shower before bed.

In the morning, she was going to ask them something... incredibly stupid and reckless...

That was if she survived the night.

* * *

After the shower, she went downstairs and told Dean he and Sam, wherever he had vanished to, could take the spare rooms; she had alot to spare too.

She went in her room, locking it behind her- the last thing she needed was Sam on the midnight prowl.

But as she pulled her dress off, she felt hands on her waist and Carrie almost yelped in shock, pulling away and turning around to face Sam, who had an expression on her face that she didn't want to interpret. 'How the hell did you get in!' She demanded, pulling her dress back up as swiftly as she could.

Sam frowned. 'You're scared of me?'

Carrie flinched- she had never thought those words could be true... but they were- Sam scared her with his new soulless self. She shook her head, and Sam laughed. 'You are!' he chuckled again, then put his hands back on her waist, making tiny jolts go through her, burning her insides it felt. The hole in her chest that he had left her when he went was throbbing painfully as he kissed her neck with a hardened edge that she didn't like one bit.

'Sam...' she said in discomfort as his grip became tighter. 'This isn't you.' He chuckled, then said. 'Sorry hon, I'll say it again- I'm me.' then he looked up and met her eyes with his starless own. 'And the door's locked, so I wouldn't try and run.'

Carrie felt the wall behind her now as her back was pushed into it, lips on her neck again. 'Sam-' she tried to say now, but he just kissed her hungrily, pulling her dress of and throwing it aside, kissing her harder and picking her up into his arms, walking over to the bed and pushing her down onto it. Carrie felt Sam pull his own clothes off, now playing on her weakness- her love for him that was stopping her from kicking him away and running off. She had Sam back- wasn't that what she wanted-? She swore she'd love him no matter what happened... it was kinda poetic on how those words came true when you wished they didn't...

And here she was, giving in to him.

* * *

The next morning, and Carrie woke up in Sams arms. She felt so used and didn't look as she felt his gaze on her. 'Spose' you don't sleep now eh (?)' she said bitterly.

Sam chuckled, running a hand down her arm as he mused. 'Didn't know you liked it rough.' Carrie laughed darkly. 'Trust me, I don't. It's not like I had a choice with a beast like you on me.' Sam laughed, then pulled her ontop of him, saying. 'Cute, real cute.'

'In your dreams.'

'I don't sleep ta.'

'You think (?)'

'Ahh, come on baby, you can't stay pissed at me forever. You wanted me back. Well... here I am. Take it or leave it.'

'I think I'll leave it-' then she got up, walking over to her walk-in wardrobe, pulling out a new dress and slipping it on. It was a dark blue one that fell to just above her knees. Carrie pulled her hair around her neck where the bite mark was dark against her pale now she smirked, then walked back into the bedroom, making Sam groan and say. 'You're such a freaking tease.'

Carrie smirked, then stood at the bottom of the bed where he was sat under the covers, shaking his head at her with his eyes on her revealing dress.

'Tease am I? Well...' she smirked, getting on the bed and crawling up to him, kissing down his chest, but as his hand traced down her back, she sat on his chest and winding a hand tightly in his hair and pulling him forwards and said in a quiet, deadly voice. 'If you _ever _touch me again... I will happily see you losing a few body parts.'

Sam chuckled, then scowled as a few hairs parted with his head as Carrie snarled. 'All you've done is rip my heart up further- with and without a soul... I hate you.' She let him go and stood up, glaring at him. 'I never want to see you again. _Get out.'_

Sam stood up now, then said. 'You don't mean it. I know you remember.'

Carrie scoffed, then picked up his clothes and shoved them into his arms, then opening the door, yelling. 'Get _out!' _Sam didn't move, and that was why Carrie very nearly kicked him outside, slamming the door behind him, locking it for good measure. Leaning against it and letting the tears flow.

_'Carrie!'_

She ignored him, then sat on the bed, then lay down, staring at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

When Dean heard the argument, he investigated, but soon turned and went back the way he came when he saw his brother in just shorts.

Now he knew why Carrie was pissed.

* * *

Not long after, he and Sam were kicked out by Carrie, who seemed to turn into a demoness, her dark eyes starless and her honey blonde hair crackling with electricity as she slammed the door behind them.

Sam looked up at the upstairs window, seeing her stood there with her arms folded, glaring at them as they got into the Impala and went down the long driveway, pausing at the massive wrought iron gates, then left.

But Carrie knew one thing-

She hadn't seen the last of them...

* * *

**Well, poor Carrie can't catch a break! Reviews much loved(: X Nic**


	6. Opposite Attraction

_Sam lay in Carries bed with the girl herself in his arms, who was smiling at him, a hand on his chest. He loved her, he always had... and now he was going to leave her. Like he always did..._

_He sighed, hugging her into his chest and saying. 'Carrie... I can't stay.' She frowned now, her lionesses hair sticking up as she froze. _

_'Sam-?'_

_Sam sighed, sitting up, making her do the same. He now said. ''You don't know who I am.' Carrie raised a hand to his cheek, caressing it for a moment, then said. 'Tell me then.' Sam groaned now, closing his eyes against her hand. 'I can't. Trust me Carms.'_

_Carrie groaned too now. 'Why don't you trust me?' she stared into his eyes, then he said softly. 'I do. Believe me... but there are things about me you don't need to know.'_

_She shook her head, then got to her feet, walking backwards towards the door, saying quietly. 'So that's it then? You run off-? Coward.' she opened the door and walked through it, slamming it shut. Sam groaned, then got up running after her. But when he opened the door, a ferocious roaring reached his ears, and an intense blast of fiery wind engulfed him. Hell._

_And Carrie was in there..._

Sam awoke with a jolt, chest heaving.

_'All right there?'_

Sam looked to his left at Dean, who was frowning. 'Bad dream?' He guessed, hands on the Impala wheel. Sam didn't answer for a start, then nodded, looked out the front screen- it was so dark he couldn't discern anything but vague shapes of trees they sped by, illuminated by the glare of the headlights.

Dean sighed, then almost growled. 'Have you been-?'

_'I haven't touched that wall.'_

Dean was silent now, and for a little while the only noise was the sound of the engine. Then Dean said quietly. 'Is it Carrie?'

Sam sighed, then looked back at him. 'Yes. I just can't help feeling so...'

_'Welcome to the world of having a soul Sammy boy.'_

Sam didn't chuckle at that, thinking of Carrie. His memory when he was soulless was a little sketchy, but he knew one thing for sure- he'd treated her like crap and broke her heart...

Again.

He'd left the first time to protect her... but it was him she needed protecting off...

Dean sighed, then rolled his eyes. 'You're not gonna start crying over a girl now-?' he groaned at the end. Sam scowled, then said. 'I hurt her Dean. And in more ways than you think.'

'I heard you both at it, so don't think I'm an idiot.'

'Dean... this isn't a joke!'

'As I keep hearing.'

Sam shook his head now, setting it back against the seat. 'Dean... I can't just leave her like that... I can't.'

Dean groaned now, then pulled over, making Sam frown. 'What are you doing?' Dean turned to him now, then said. 'Look. I'll meet you halfway. Why don't you go and see her-?'

Sam was silent at that. He wanted to, he really did... but how would she react-? She had every right to be furious with him.

He nodded, and Dean sighed, pulling out again, heading Florida way.

* * *

As Sam got out the Impala, staring at the massive house in the new dawn. Carrie was in for a rude awakening anyway.

He knocked loudly on the front door, but just heard it echo through the mansion hollowly.

Dean frowned, then went over to the nearest window, looking in, then his frown deepened as he saw the amount of post in front of the letterbox.

'She's not here.' He said, stepping back so Sam could look. 'For a while too.' he added as his younger brother lowered his gaze, then turned.

_'Then where is she?'_

_

* * *

_

_'Come on Thorne! One more!'_

Carrie smirked at the guy opposite her- for a big baddass hunter, he couldn't handle his drinks. She emptied the last shot, and the group cheered, and the guy snarled, standing up, his hand going for the hundred dollars in the middle of the table, but Carrie pulled out her gun, shaking her head and pointed it at the guy, which made him back of, then she picked up her money, smirking.

_'Better luck next time honey.'_

Everyone laughed, then started to disperse as the show was over.

Carrie winked at the man she'd just ripped off with apple juice, not apple sours, then left, walking outside where her sleek, but now a little battered car was waiting. She opened the door and got in, pulling out of the diner car park.

* * *

She smirked at the money, counting it as she sped down the highway- just over one hundred.

But the funny thing was, she didn't need money. She had all she needed anyway.

She sighed as she slowed down a little, thinking- it had been over a year now since the last little run-in with Sam. But this time, she came out of it hardened. He was a hunter-? Well... so could she.

So that was what she did- become a hunter. Learning as she went... and found she was rather good at it too. Shooting monsters beat shooting clay pigeons and playing a bit of chess with the posh pricks.

She turned the playlist on her Ipod on now, grinning when You Me At Six came on.

Life, somehow, had gotten better now she took her rage and frustration out on other things that went bump in the night.

* * *

Sam stared at the pair on the beach, sitting at the table- missing one figure. Ellie and Layla he remembered.

Ellies eyes widened as he approached, then she scowled. 'What do you want.'

Sam stood before them, then said. 'Where's Carrie?'

Layla laughed now, then stood up, walking off with Ellie, but Sam growled and stopped them both, saying. 'Is she ok?'

Ellie now said disbelievingly. 'Ok-? Do you know what you _did-!' _Sam sighed, then said. 'I was going through a... crisis at the time.'

Layla nodded slowly, then scoffed. 'You guys and your excuses. No wonder she left.'

Sam shook his head. 'She left-? Where to?' Ellie said now. 'Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you- you fucked her up big time when you screwed her and ran. So goodbye.' Sam grabbed Laylas arm now, then said, looking into her eyes. 'Where is she.'

Layla sighed, rolling her eyes. 'We don't know. Like, really- she just said something about "if he can do it, so can I" and some other stuff about demons, vampires and... a Wendigo-? Like, _what the hell is that?'_

Sam felt cold now- she hadn't... she couldn't have done...

But she had.

She'd took off... and become a hunter...

Was she even still alive-?

He hoped to whatever God was listening that she was...

* * *

**What a nasty little surprise for Sam now he's all soulful and peachy- Carrie became a hunter in defiance! Should be interesting now! Next up soon! X Nic**


	7. Resolved Issues

'So what exactly are you doing?'

'Tracking her down- she won't remember her card can be tracked, and hopefully... ah-!'

'Good "ah" or bad?'

Sam turned the laptop around with a grin. 'Come on Robin, we got work to do.' Dean scowled as his brother stood up in the diner and pulled his coat on.

'But I'm Batman' he almost pouted.

_'Not at the moment you're not.'_

_

* * *

_

Carrie turned over in the hotel bed- she couldn't resist booking into a nice luxurious suite complete with jacuzzi in the bath. She sighed now, then glanced at the closed curtains where the light was streaming through the gaps. Carrie pulled herself up with another sigh; there had been a case nearby involving a guy who had been murdered. Stabbed in the throat actually. Not a pretty sight. What the police thought was an accident, of all things, was actually a vengeful ghost called Sarah Faraway who was picking off anyone who looked like her murderer that came near the house- her own husband.

One salted and burned wedding ring later, and it was all peachy again.

Now she went downstairs looking like one posh bitch, Chanel sunglasses covering her eyes as she stepped outside and decided on a shopping spree. Sure; her car wasn't big enough for a massive spree, but she'd buy enough to stretch it to breaking point.

* * *

_'Welcome to Iowa (!)'_

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean said it in a tight, pissed off voice- they were going after a chick he couldn't even chase after. Nice (!) Now he looked at his brother and said. 'What are we looking for then Sherlock?' Sam sighed. 'Yeah, Drina Hotel.'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Guess she can't hack motels huh? Little Rich Bitch she is.' Sam sighed. 'Dean... why don't you like her? I thought liking chicks was like hardwired into you?'

Dean scowled. 'Maybe. But there's gotta be one that gets on my nerves. Unfortunately, that one is also my brothers on-off screw toy.' Sam scoffed now. 'Dean... what the hell-!' Dean shrugged, then said defiantly. 'I don't like the girl, ok? Am I entitled to my own opinion, or are you going to throw a tantrum- just not in my car ok?'

Sam sighed. 'Dean... Carrie's a nice girl who has had bad things happen to her ok? She's hurting because of what _I've _done. I can't-'

'As much as it's great to see you all soulful and peachy, it's been non-stop blaming yourself at the Carrie problem!'

'Dean... we're arguing over this-?'

Dean didn't say anything, which made Sam suspect there was more to it.

'Is this about me going to her when I came back from Hell?'

Dean scoffed. 'No! What made you think that?' Sam shook his head in disbelief. 'It is, isn't it?' Dean growled now. 'I mean; why did you go to her-! I'm your brother! I was killing myself inside, trying to live a normal life like _you _asked when you were practically screwed to high heaven or deep Hell. Oh right- you were.'

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, and now he said quietly. 'I don't know why I went to Carries ok? I can't remember much as it is-'

'But you still did it.'

'Pull over now.'

Dean pulled over and looked at his brothers pissed off expression. 'Look- I don't know, and I doubt I ever wil ok?' Dean sighed, then shook his head. 'I just don't get it Sam. Why can't you walk away? She made it clear that she didn't want to see you- us again.' Sam was silent for a moment, then said quietly. 'I guess I just love her.'

Dean sighed, then pulled out again without saying another word.

When they finally reached the hotel, it was nearly nightfall. Dean sighed as Sam got out, then said. 'I'll find a motel and text you the room number later in case you don't score.' He smirked at the end and made Sam roll his eyes. He watched the Impala speed of down the street, then turned to the posh and expensive hotel.

He'd already hacked the database and found out which room she was staying in under the name of Thorne.

He walked up to her hotel room, kept an eye out for a moment for guards and security cameras, but when the coast was clear, he picked the lock and went in.

He looked around the room- it was very much Carries style, and he even saw her favorite deep red dress at the bottom of the wardrobe. He sighed and sat down on the massive bed, thinking- the worst that could happen was her kicking him out... again... with maybe a few shots aimed at him.

* * *

Sam didn't have to wait too long, as within the same hour of his arrival/break in, the door unlocked and he saw a figure coming inside, then the lights snapped on and he saw her... but it wasn't the same girl she remembered; she was wearing dark jeans and a black long sleeve T-shirt. And her eyes had lost some of their sparkle. But the biggest change noticeable was her hair- before and all his years of knowing her, she had long luscious honey blonde. Now it was a deep dark auburn that fell to her waist in soft curls.

And, Sam could tell- she was drunk out her face. Something she never did.

She stood there, staring at him as she closed the door, then chuckled. 'I must be more drunk than I thought to come up with something as good as this.' then she walked over to the wardrobe and dumped her bag inside, then sat on the bed, staring at Sam who understood- she thought she was dreaming.

Carrie sighed, then moved herself next to him and said. 'You'd never come back, so I know this is a dream...' Sam sighed as she put her head against his chest and said. 'I just want to know what I did wrong... I loved you so much, but then you left everytime...' Sam saw tears in her eyes now.

'It tore me up so bad Sam, you leaving like that... I always loved you, and you don't feel the same about me...'

Sam groaned now, then lay down, hugging her into his chest, feeling her sob against him.

'I just hate being so alone Sam...'

He sighed now, then rubbed her arm, but she just got up and climbed ontop of him, grabbing his shirt and said with a sob. 'Why do I still love you after everything that's happened-? It's not fair!' Sam sighed, then held her face in his hands. 'Sweetheart... I'm sorry.'

Carrie laughed and said with a tear falling. 'How did I know you were going to say that-? Oh yeah, you're not real...' she shook her head and now said. 'What if the other times weren't real too-? What if they were all just a figment of my imagination...' she shook her head again, then laid it on his chest, closing her eyes and listened to his heart. 'This feels so real... but the Sam I love would never come back. He's a soulless monster...'

Sam put his arms around her now, then said softly. 'What if he wasn't soulless anymore?' Carrie laughed, then grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him down, pinning him there and her hands going to his jeans.

'You'll really regret this in the morning.' Sam told her as she pulled his clothes off. 'Oh, shut up.' she growled, kissing him furiously.

* * *

The next morning, Carrie woke up with a banging headache- what had she been doing last night-? Then she felt arms around her and realized as it all came flooding back.

'It wasn't a dream... was it?' She said quietly, only to hear him say back just as softly. 'No, it wasn't.' Carrie didn't want to move for two reasons- one, she was scared to see his reaction to the monster she'd been last night, and the other was she couldn't in fear of bursting into tears again. She was so screwed up...

But as she felt him hug her, she looked around and met his eyes. 'Hello.' she said quietly. Sam smiled a little. 'Hey. Better now?' Carrie looked away and said quietly. 'Sorry about last night...'

Sam chuckled. 'Apart from being practically raped, it's ok.' Carrie went to get up, but he held her more tightly so she couldn't leave. 'Look Carms... I'm sorry ok? I just don't know what else I can say...'

Carrie met his eyes again now, then said quietly. 'Do you really have your soul back?' Sam sighed, then kissed her, saying. 'Yes.' She sighed, then closed her eyes, burying her face into his chest and said. 'I am too...' Sam chuckled, then said. 'Before or after you held me down said "stop complaining and take it like a man?"'

Carrie felt her face go red in embarrassment. 'I uh... said that-?' Sam chuckled. 'Among other things, but let's not go there yeah?' Carrie nodded her agreement straight away, feeling guilty, but then-

'We're one fucked up pair eh?'

Sam chuckled, then said in amusement. 'Agreed.' Carrie sighed, closing her eyes against him.

They lay there together, never speaking a word for an hour, until-

'Sam...'

'Yes?'

'I've uh... got something to kinda tell you...'

'Fire away. Just not... literally.'

'Cute (!) But... do you think you could come with me to my mothers?'

'Your moms-? But I thought you two were-?'

'We are still... kinda... but she'd calmed down a bit now.'

'Ok... you're not planning on getting me shot or something-?'

'Nah, I'd do it myself.'

'Thanks alot (!) but really. Why?'

'Oh... I can't tell you, it's something you have to see really.'

'Why am I feeling nervous-?'

'Your imagination.'

But it was Carrie who was the nervous one.

* * *

Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother when he finally appeared at the motel room. 'So-?' he asked, then saw Carrie getting out of a nearby car, walking over and taking one of his hands in her own.

'Peachy now?' He guessed, folding his arms. Carrie grinned. 'Yep.' Sam groaned. 'She raped me De-' But was cut of when Carrie stamped hard on his foot.

Dean nodded. 'Very vivid (!)' then sighed. 'So what now? Shooting a few hearts?' Carrie smirked, then said.

_'I'm taking you both to my moms, so smarten up or she'll have you both thrown out.'_

_

* * *

_

As they pulled into a magnificent stately garden and drove up the path to where the mansion was situated, Sam asked Carrie as she parked up. 'What are you doing-?' But she just chuckled, then glanced into the rear view mirror and said. 'You'll see.'

When they walked up to the door, it was opened by an older woman of about fifty with short dark hair and Carries eyes- her mother.

She scowled at Carrie, then looked at the two men behind her. But before she could speak, they all heard a high pitch laugh, then something small running to the door. Carrie grinned and knelt down, hugging the little girl that ran into her arms going. 'Mommy! I missed you!' Carrie laughed, hugging her again and saying. 'Hello Sweetheart, I missed you so much.'

Dean looked at Sam, whose face was blank with shock, then Dean said quietly.

_'You are freaking kidding me.'_

_

* * *

_

**Well-! Carrie has a kid! What next! Like... who's the daddy? Next up later on! X Nic**


	8. Defiant Monsters

Sam was sat on a large dark chocolate sofa now, watching the little girl snuggle into her mothers chest and close her eyes.

Those eyes...

They were his own.

Carrie sighed now, then looked over at the pair sat opposite. 'This is my daughter Lily.' Sam nodded, then said quietly. 'Do I dare ask who her father is?'

Dean stood up now, then said. 'I left my phone in the car.' then left.

Carrie sighed, then stroked the little girls honey blonde head, her eyes closed. Now she looked at Sam and said. 'You know who.'

Sam shook his head, unable to believe it. 'No...' Now Lily opened her hazel eyes and stared at the man opposite and asked her mother. 'Who's he mommy?' Carrie smiled at her, then said quietly. 'That's your daddy.'

Sam stood up now, his vision blurring and said hesitantly. 'I- I need some air...' Carie watched him leave with sombre eyes. Her mother, Fiona, stood in the doorway now and said matter-of-factly. 'So he's Lilys father? Now why doesn't that surprise me... you always did pick the throwbacks.'

Carrie smiled sarcastically, then picked Lily up into her arms and walked outside.

She saw Sam sat on a bench in the vast garden, staring into the distance. She put Lily down and she ran over to the climbing frame complete with slide and swing.

'Hey.' Carrie said to Sam as she sat next to him, eyes morose. 'Hey.' he said back, and then looked at her. 'How old is she?' Carrie sighed. 'Nearly three.'

Sam felt horrified at that- three years...

'And she's-?'

'She's yours for sure.'

Sam didn't know whether to be happy or not at that news. It was just so... shocking...

'I was going to tell you when you turned up last time... but I didn't trust you and your soulless self.' Carrie now said, watching their daughter on the swing. Sam nodded. 'That was probably a good idea at the time yeah. I don't... know how I would have reacted to it back then.'

Carrie smiled, then let him pull her into his arms as he said. 'I just can't...' Carrie chuckled. 'How's Dean gonna react to being an uncle?' Sam laughed. 'He'll probably love it.' But now Carrie had to ask.

'And you-?'

Sam met her eyes. 'What?' Carrie sighed. 'Are you ok with it all? Being- being a father.'

Sam thought hard now- this had been a complete and utter shock. He hadn't expected it at all... and with Carrie-?

Unthinkable.

But here she was- the evidence was right in front of him, now running over to her mother and looked at him and said. 'Is he really my daddy?' Sam smiled, then said. 'Hello Lily.' Lilys eyes widened and she hid behind her mother a little, eyes on the big man.

Sam chuckled. 'She's adorable.' Carrie chuckled, then whispered to her. 'Go and say hello.'

Lily looked at Sam again, then hesitantly walked over, then said quietly to him. 'Hello.' Sam chuckled, then got of the bench and knelt before her and asked. 'What's your name?' Lily said quietly. 'Lily Winchester...'

Sam looked at Carrie in surprise as she said her last name. 'You gave her my-?' Carrie grinned. 'Yep.' Sam laughed, then looked back at his daughter. 'That's a very nice name.'

Lily grinned. 'I like you daddy.' then Carrie sighed in relief as she hugged Sam and he grinned, hugging her too.

_'How dare you-!'_

All of them looked towards the house now, where they saw Fiona yelling at Dean.

What had he done now-?

It soon transpired that Dean had opened a ninety year old bottle of wine and was drinking it down like pop.

He was now sat in the Impala, actually kind of scared to come out. Fiona glared at him, then took Lily inside and had her some lunch made.

Carrie sighed, then grinned, taking his hand. 'I'll show you my room.' Sam grinned, then went up with her.

* * *

They were barely inside the room when Carrie pulled him to her, kicking the door shut behind them. Sam pushed her against the wall and Carrie sighed as he went to undo her jeans. 'Not here. No lock, and my mother's suspicious enough as it is.'

Sam sighed, then said. 'Your moms...'

'Evil?'

'No, I was going to say... interesting.'

Then he noticed a painting on the wall of Carrie lying artistically nude among rose petals which were covering parts of her and her then honey blonde hair was splayed out around her, a look upon her face that made Sam say. 'You look really beautiful in this.'

Carrie chuckled. 'You try lying for a few hours with wearing just rose petals on you while someone paints you. It's freaking cold.' Sam grinned. 'If I was there... would you be cold then?'

She looked thoughtful, then grinned, putting her arms around his neck and saying. 'Before or after?' Sam grinned. 'Whichever you want it to be.' then kissed her passionately, feeling the wall against her back again.

'Alright Sexy, tone it down.' Carrie chuckled as he kissed her neck. Sam just chuckled, then kissed her harder.

_'What the hell is going on here!'_

They broke apart as Fiona Thorne snarled at them. Carrie scowled. 'Mind your own business!' Fiona shook her head. 'First you run off, then come back knocked up by _this _and dump the kid on me and run again! And now you're back! With the... well, this.' She shook her head. 'You have always been a disappointment Carrie-Mae.'

Sam scowled now. He could take the insults aimed at him, but not Carrie. 'Excuse me Mrs. Thorne, but your daughter has the mind to make her own decision.'

Fiona raised an eyebrow at him, then said. 'And I doubt you're from a respected family by the looks of you.'

Sam nearly laughed now- he understood why Carrie hated her now.

'Well, with all due respect Mrs. Thorne, you're being very rude.' Fiona chuckled. 'This is my house, my rules.' then turned away.

Sam laughed when she was gone, then said. 'Charming woman.'

'She's the devil.'

'Oh no, Lucifer's much more civilized than that.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot you were his bitch.'

'Lucifers bitch? Thanks (!)'

Carrie chuckled, then kissed him again, going. 'Nahh, you're my bitch now.' Sam kissed her hungrily back just as a bell sounded through the house. 'What was that-?'

'Dinner call. We have fifteen minuets to get ready.'

'Could I maybe help?'

Carrie grinned devilishly now. 'Well...' but she had already kissed him.

* * *

Carrie stood next to Sam, waiting to go into the hall when Dean arrived, wearing a suit that he and Sam had been made to wear. Sam was sighing now, his hair been done up all posh and to be frank, prissy. Dean glowered at Carrie, who was wearing a midnight colored dress of the shoulders.

Then the door opened and they walked into the massive dining hall where a few waiters were waiting to serve them. Sam felt uncomfortable in this situation as he sat next to Carrie, who was obviously used to this, as she was smiling at the waiters and asked for her starter.

As they ate their dinner, Fiona kept shooting Sam glares, then said as she finished her chicken. 'I won't have you interfering with our families affairs you.'

'My name is Sam Winchester.'

'Whatever, you sit there looking like a gentleman, but underneath you're nothing but a commoner.' Dean almost choked on his dinner now as Fiona Thorne said that, looking incredulous- she was making Sam to be a caveman. Sure, he was, but she didn't need to elaborate.

'Excuse me?' Sam said, starting to lose his patience, but Fiona just said, looking at Carrie 'And now a child born out of wedlock... it's a stain upon this families name!'

_'Well, go fuck yourself mother!'_

The brothers watched as Carrie threw her napkin down, then stormed out the room, pushing the double doors open with such force that they almost smashed into the walls behind.

Fiona glared after her daughter, then said. 'She was always unbalanced.'

'No, you're the unbalanced one.' Dean growled, then got up and left, but paused at the door as Sam stood up and told Fiona quietly, eyes blazing. 'I love your daughter, and if you can't accept it, fine.' Then he walked out, leaving the woman alone.

* * *

Carrie sat in her room, tears in her eyes. She hated being home. Hated her mother. Hated everything about this prison...

Then the door opened and she yelled.

_'Fuck off!'_

'It's me.'

Carrie sighed. 'Sorry...' then when Sam sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest, he said. 'Your moms nice.' Carrie sighed, then said. 'There's a pretty strict rule about non married people sleeping seperately.' Sam sighed, 'Well that takes the fun out of things...'

Carrie chuckled, then said. 'Who said I was going to follow it?' Sam laughed, then kissed her saying. 'That's my girl.' then said. 'Where do I meet you?' Carrie grinned, then took his hand saying. 'At the bench yeah?' As soon as the lights go out. Sam grinned. 'Sneaking around like some Romeo and Juliet? I like it.'

She sighed as another bell rang, signaling a few minuets till lights out.

* * *

'Where are we going?'

'For a stupid and poetical moment. Reminds me of a Disney movie actually. Lady and the Tramp I think.'

'Thank you. Now I'm a tramp.'

'I was referring to the movie Dumbo.'

'Shut it White Bitch Of Narnia.'

Carrie giggled as they reached the outside pool, then stripped down to her bikini she had put on underneath. Sam watched her dive neatly into the water, then come up, grinning and said. 'Come on! The fish don't bite (!) only me.' Sam chuckled, shaking his head. Then he stripped down and joined her, going. 'This is pretty warm.' Carrie chuckled, then put her arms around him, kissing him while treading water.

'Mommy dearest won't be happy.' Sam told her as she kissed him passionately wrapping her legs around his waist. Carrie chuckled. 'Sod her. What does she know about love?'

Sam kissed her again, running a hand down her back, and she kissed his shoulder. 'Kinky or what?' Carrie laughed as she kissed his chest. Sam sighed. 'You're supposed to be a respectable girl with millions to your name, not a screw around like this.'

Carrie scoffed now, letting him go to say. 'I'm not as proud as my heritage as my mother thanks. If I want to screw a hunter AKA a Winchester, I will. And I have. A good few times.'

Sam grinned, a hand on her face as he said. 'You really are a Little Miss Rich Bitch.' Carrie chuckled, then said. 'That's a good definition for me, except the fact I'm _your _Little Miss Rich Bitch.' Then said with a grin. 'And that same Little Miss is bored and wants to go back to her room so she can screw up the family name further with her boyfriend.'

Sam chuckled, then said. 'Of course my little minx.'

Carrie growled and kissed him as he pushed her down onto the bed, the tiniest piece of clothing she had on gone. 'Good girl gone bad?' Sam asked as he kissed her neck hungrily. Carrie laughed, then said. 'For you, anything.'

Then they made passionate love, defiant at the rules imposed upon them.

The next morning, Carrie woke up in Sams arms then sighed, burying her face into his chest.

Everything was good and fine. She had Sam, the most perfect man in her opinion, and then their daughter Lily... she deserved a good life away from all this... influence.

But her troubles had only just started...

* * *

**And the next! So... Sam's the daddy eh? Think we all saw that coming! Next up soon! X Nic**


	9. Doomed And Desperate

Carrie was sat in the back of the Impala, head buried deep into Sams comforting chest, her eyes closed, but tears leaking out of them in silence, staining both her and Sam shirts. Lily was snuggled between them, fast asleep with her head on her daddys leg, her honey blonde hair fluttering slightly she slept. Carrie stroked her back gently, watching her with an eye slightly open now, protective of her daughter like never before.

'Why Sam... what did I ever do to her-?' She now asked quietly, tearfully, then felt a strong arm around her waist and pulled against him as he said quietly. 'It's not your fault Carrie.' But now she shook her head, hugging him again, just wanting to be held.

'What if we can't lift it or whatever?' She now asked quietly, trying not to let the fear enter her voice. Sam saw Dean glance into the rear mirror and he knew what he was thinking.

But that was unthinkable.

Sam sighed, rubbing her arm comfortingly. 'It'll be ok. Now let's just get to your sisters and drop Lily off.' Carrie sobbed now. 'What if this is the last time I- I ever see her-?' Sam groaned, closing his eyes tightly. '_Carrie-Mae... don't you dare say that for a moment.'_

But as she closed her eyes against him, he knew- she was right. It could well be.

And their last moth together...

* * *

**Six hours earlier**

Carrie walked down the opulent stairs with Sam on her arm, back in his normal clothing of a shirt and jeans... thankfully. Before breakfast was served, Carrie dragged him into the ballroom, grinning andmaking him groan and go. 'This royal lifestyle is horrid!'

Carrie scoffed, then turned him around as they reached the middle of the floor. 'Thought I was Little Miss Rich Bitch?' Sam chuckled, then sneaked in a swift kiss, then said with a raised eyebrow. 'So what now?'

She smirked, then said. 'I'm gonna teach you to dance. Proper dance.'

Sam grinned, then laughed. 'I'd rather you do me a dance than ballroom.' Carrie chuckled. 'A lap dance hmm? Maybe later if you're good.' Sam raised an eyebrow again. 'Are you saying I'm bad?' Carrie cocked her head, then put a hand on his chest, going with a grin. 'Show me then. Prove me wrong.' Then she put her arms around his neck, kissing him fearlessly.

'_Urgh. Save it for behind doors please! Or at least let me join in.'_

Carrie sighed and let him go, turning to Dean, but then smirked. 'Oh! Are you volunteering for a threesome? How kind f you Dean (!)' Dean scowled, then said, pretending to be downcast. 'I'll pass ta...' then said, folding his arms. 'I think you both better come with me.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Best buds with Fiona now?' Dean laughed darkly. 'Oh, no way.'

Carrie and Sam followed him, mystified.

* * *

Dean stopped in the library, then faced a bookshelf. 'Well, this isn't a game of Cluedo is it?' He asked Carrie, who raised an eyebrow and said. 'What are you talking about?'

With a sigh, Dean said. 'Ok, so I'm running away from the Witch Bitch into here, pick up a book to throw at her...' he leaned up and pulled a book out- but they all heard a click, and a doorway appeared.

'All we need is a murder and a bit of lead piping, and we've got ourselves a murder mystery.' Carrie muttered, but Sam added. 'You forgot the body.' Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers grin- it was like he had lost his soul again. Except this time he was a loved up puppy dog.

Yay (!)

'Did you know about this?' Dean now asked Carrie quietly, and she shook her head, fascinated- she had always known there was secret rooms in the place, but she never found one.

But why was Dean looking so-?

They soon found out.

Dean smirked. 'I always said your mother was a witch.' Sam shook his head, looking around at the walls which had sigils and symbols all over them. 'This is dark stuff...' he said, then stopped before an alter and said. 'And she's deep into it.' he froze as he saw a book open there then stared at it- some was in Latin, but the rest old English.

Then he realized. 'Necromancy, Pyromancy... this isn't just some obsession...' then as he saw the tin, he asked in an emotionless voice.

'Carrie... when did your family come into the money?'

Carrie shook her head, wondering why she had never thought of that. 'Almost ten years ago. Out of the blue, some unknown Aunt died and left us a... fortune...'

Sam nodded. 'I bet she did...' then Dean saw the tin and groaned. 'That's not what I think is it?'

'Yes.'

'Great (!)'

Sam sighed. 'As much as I'd rather just let her die-'

_'Hang on a moment! Who's dying!'_

Sam sighed, then turned to Carrie. 'All the evidence points to your mother selling her soul almost ten years ago for the familys such run of good luck and money.' Carrie was silent, then said quietly. 'What happens at ten years?'

Dean almost chuckled now. 'You get torn to shreds. Literally. Believe me, it hurts getting ripped apart by a Hellhound.'

Carrie grimaced, then said. 'What if she doesn't know about all this-?'

_'Oh I know alright.'_

They all turned to face the woman in the doorway, glaring at them all, then she said. 'Yes I sold a soul.' But as Dean started growling, Sam cut him of and said, confused by her phrasing.

'Sold _a _soul? Not yours?'

Fiona laughed. 'Goodness not mine! Why would I?' Dean scowled now, then said. 'Whos soul did you sell then?' Her eyes moved to Carrie, then she realized.

_'Mine-? But-?'_

Fiona chuckled. 'I told you Carrie-Mae when you were seventeen- walk out that door, and you're not family to me any more.' Carrie shook her head, tears in her eyes. 'What did I ever do to you mother-?' Fiona scoffed. 'You bought shame on this family! And that's not counting Lily-Ann. She's a bastard child being born out of wedlock by _this _thing.'

Sam snarled, then said, fear in his chest. 'How long until the deals up?' Fiona smirked. 'One month.'

Carries eyes widened in fear as she remembered what Dean had said about the Hellhounds...she was going to die...

Fiona snorted. 'Thirty days now exactly.' She turned away now, then said. 'Goodbye Carrie-Mae. And take that child with you- who knows what she has in her blood from him.'

Sam snarled now, then said quietly. 'How dare you... you dis-'

'You are in no position to question me _you.'_

She turned and walked out, calling back. 'Get out. All of you.'

So that was how Carrie decided to drop Lily off at her sisters...

Then search for a way to save herself...

But the brothers knew the answer without speaking...

Carrie was doomed.

* * *

**WOW! what a bitch! Should get heated now! one month left.. not long at all! Next up later! X Nic**


	10. The Choices We Make

It was with a very heavy heart that Carrie left her daughter at her sister, Heidi's, place. She looked at Carrie, the same heart shaped face and once honey blonde hair her twin had. She had escaped their mother years ago and lived with her husband and five year old son Tyler.

Heidi looked sad when her sister very nearly begged her to take Lily in, which she did, asking. 'What's going on-?' then she saw Sam hugging Lily with a sigh, stroking her hair. 'Is he the father-?' She now asked, genuinely curious- Carrie had just turned up out the blue, heavily pregnant and never said who the father was.

Carrie nodded. 'That's Sam. And yes, he's Lilys father.' Heidi stared at the man- now she understood where Lily had her eyes and height from. He was extremely good looking, but she was prepared to bet he wasn't of her mothers choosing. He looked too rough to be considered. But it was clear this man, Sam, loved Carrie and Lily very much, as he always had one or the other in his arms.

* * *

That night, Sam leaned against the doorway as Carrie put Lily to bed, humming Love Story by Taylor Swift under her breath to make her nod off. Then she sat down next to her, a tear in her eye.

Sam sighed and sat down next to her, an arm around her waist.

Carrie just said quietly. 'Promise me you'll look after her.' Sam felt a cold shiver go down him now at those words. 'Carrie...'

'Just promise.'

'Of course I promise.'

Carrie put her arms around him then kissed him, but both could feel how painful it felt. But Sam was thinking- there was no way Carrie was going to be damned to Hell when she hadn't even done anything... no way at all.

Sam picked Carrie up into his chest now, feeling her head over his heart. He carried her to the room they had been allocated, then put her down, pulling the covers over them both.

Carrie let herself get pulled close by Sam, then snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes. Then she said softly. 'So much for Little Rich Bitch. Now I'm Screwed Little Rich Bitch.'

Sam chuckled. 'You got the screwed bit right.' Carrie groaned after a moments thought, then said. 'Your mind Sammy, it shocks me.' Sam grinned, then kissed the top of her head. 'I shock myself sometimes.' Carrie turned over onto her back now, staring up at Sam and raising a hand to his face, then smiled. 'I love you.' Sam smiled too, then lent down and kissed her for a moment.

Carrie sighed now, then said quietly. 'What really happened to Jess? It wasn't an ordinary fire...'

Sam sighed, then said quietly. 'No it wasn't...' Carrie listened in silence as Sam told her his entire life story, and there were tears in her eyes by the end.

'Lucifer's real-?' She asked quietly, suddenly afraid. 'And you fought him?' Sam sighed. 'I wouldn't say fought him exactly, but yeah.' Carrie felt so bad about how much she had cried over him about being a dick head to be honest... he'd had a much, much worse life than she had.

She climbed on top of him now, then kissed him passionately going. 'You're so brave.' Sam chuckled. 'Says the girl who has a witch for a mother.' Carrie chuckled too at that, then lent back down and kissed him again, running her hands through his hair. Then she put her head on his chest, closing her eyes. 'I miss my jacuzzi.' she said quietly, making Sam laugh and run his hand down her back.

'Only you would miss that.' He chuckled, Carrie grinned. 'I miss my dresses, stilettos and beauty treatments...' Sam sighed, shaking his head- only a rich girl could say that, then-

'What kind of beauty treatments?'

Carrie laughed. 'Hair, nails, massage and a good ol' hydro jets. I ache all over as if you've been doing me for a week... though, you can if you want- we'll only have like twenty three days left after mind, so maybe just the weekdays?'

Sam chuckled. 'You are too kinky for your own good, and I don't know about hydro jets, but I could probably do a massage?' Carrie grinned, then got off him, lying down on her front. 'Please don't squish me like you usually do (!)' she joked as Sam sat on her back.

Carrie groaned as he began, then said. 'You're pretty good for a caveman- massages, not in bed I mean.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Caveman? Thanks. At least I don't run around brandishing a stick.' Carrie snorted. 'Yet.' Sam chuckled, then said. 'Sit up.' Carrie sat up and he started on her shoulders. Carrie closed her eyes now in contentment, said. 'Bit lower down.' then only heard the beginning of Sam talking.

Sam sighed.

'Carrie... I'm not letting you go to Hell ok? I know I've made tons of false promises in the past... but this time I mean it. I couldn't stop Dean from going to Hell... and I failed to get him back... I'm not letting it happen to you, because no matter how tough you make yourself sound, I know you. You're the nicest girl anyone could meet, even though you have your tantrums and funny little rages... that's the truth Carms- you're scared. I'm scared. Scared to lose you... and you're fast asleep and not heard any of that right?'

He heard a light snore now, then chuckled- just his luck. He lay her down, then pulled the covers over her, thinking. He couldn't let Lily grow up in a world without her mother- he knew what it was like. And now it came down to two choices- a life with Carrie, where she could be spoilt like any little girl deserved and have a sheltered life with a loving family and no hardships... or a life with him, where that path led to... he didn't want her to walk down it...

Sam sighed, then got up, pulling his shirt and jeans on, deciding.

He kissed Carries cheek, then slipped out the door, closing it softly behind him. Sam sneaked into the room Dean was in, fast asleep and went over to his jacket, taking the Impala keys out and hurried to the front door before anyone realized what he was doing...

Or going to do...

* * *

He stopped a few meters shy of the crossroads, then went in the trunk retrieving the tin from under the rock salt and closed the boot, walking over to the center of the crossroads and burying it under the dirt and gravel, then stood up, eyes narrowed and fists clenched; he could almost feel his heart trying to escape his chest as a laughing voice behind him said. 'Sam Winchester... so eager to go back to being the devils toy already? Tut tut.'

Sam turned now to face the demon, its maroon eyes gazing at him with both amusement and curiosity. 'You know why I'm here.' He just said defiantly, and the demon smirked.

_'If it concerns one Carrie-Mae Thorne, yes.'_

_

* * *

_

**Now what the hell's Sam doing? Men (!) Next up later on! X Nic**


	11. Slapping, Souls And Tears

Sam just said in the same defiant voice.

'I'm here to make a deal. My soul for Carries. Fair trade.'

The demon started laughing, which made him say. 'What's so funny?' The demon chuckled. 'You really think you can make a bargain with that gangbanged by Lucifer and Michael, smashed up thing you call a soul-? Think again. It's not worth jack squat. The only way precious little Lilys ever gonna have her mommy back is if Grandma Thorne decided to trade hers.'

Sam snarled now. 'Here I am- offering mine you! Isn't that what you bastards want? Mines worth more! I'm the devils vessel!' The crossroads demon shrugged, shaking her hair back that Sam saw with a pang was very nearly the same as Carries honey blonde.

'No deal. Bring me a whole soul- preferably Mama Thornes and I'll consider, and take yours as a consolation prize.'

But Sam snarled again, then stalked forwards right into her face, making her laugh and say. 'Gonna kill me Winchester? Go ahead- that won't get your slut her soul back. Maybe we can fix her up with a personal tour of Lucifers c-' but she was cut of by a scream as Sam stabbed her, making her flee the body the demon was inhabiting and vanish into the night.

Sam just stood there, blade in one hand the other clenched tight once more, then he stooped and picked up the tin, then turned back to the Impala, throwing the blade inside, then getting in himself and growling at the wheel as he started the engine.

* * *

When he got back, Carrie was awake and stood next to an equally furious Dean, who yelled as he got out. 'You better not have scratched my car!' But Carrie just stalked forwards, then grabbed the front of his jacket and slammed him against the car, scowling now. 'Why can I smell sulfur-?' Dean walked forwards now, then spotted the items in the back, then shoved Carrie aside and grabbed him himself and said.

_'Why have you been to see a crossroads demon-?'_

But he knew the answer, and before Sam answered, he snarled. 'You want to go back to Hell already-!' Sam pushed him off now, then growled. 'It's _my _soul Dean! My decision what to do with it!' Carrie shook her head, then said. 'What have you done-?'

Dean shook his head, then said with a snarl. 'He sold his soul.'

Sam looked around now, then yelled. 'No! I didn't actually! Fucked up souls like mine apparently aren't on the "want" list! So shut your freaking mouth!' Dean scoffed. 'Am I supposed to believe that-!' Sam laughed darkly now, then said quietly. 'Believe what you want then-' he turned and stalked into the house, pushing past Carrie who stared after him with tears in her eyes.

What had he done-?

* * *

When she went inside, she found Sam sat on their bed, staring at the floor with blank eyes. She walked over and sat next to him in silence, putting an arm around his waist, but he just shrugged it off.

Carrie sighed, then went to leave, but he pulled her back down. looking up now and Carrie could see the sadness in his eyes. 'I couldn't save you...'

Carrie scowled now, then pulled herself out of his grip, saying. 'What did you do-! Sell your soul-? What the hell Sam! Like... really!' Sam sighed. 'It doesn't matter now.'

With a snarl, Carrie stood up and yelled. 'Doesn't matter-! Well Sam Winchester, maybe I made a mistake in loving a monster!' Sam stood up now, towering over her as he scowled. 'I did this for _you!'_ he growled. Carrie scoffed, then said. 'What happened to talking the plan through together like regular couples!'

'Well were not regular couples Carrie!'

'That may be! But we've got to try at least!'

'Oh yeah, let's sit here and wait for the Hellhounds to come and tear you up (!)'

Sam rubbed the cheek she had just slapped, then Carrie stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. As Sam heard the screech of tires, he ran down the stairs to find a pissed Dean stood in the doorway, then turned to him and growled. 'If she crashes my car because of something _you _said-!' He didn't finish as he stormed inside.

Heidi and her husband Gerry listened to the argument in surprise, then she said while turning over in his arms to face him and whispered.

_'And I thought we had problems.'_

_

* * *

_

After a while, Carrie pulled over when she couldn't see through the tears. She put her head against the steering wheel, sobbing. Why had this all happened to her-? Why was she hated so much by her mother that she sold her own daughters soul-?

Carrie had never felt so alone in her life sat there in the Impala, her eyes closed, but tears still leaking from underneath them. Then she said to the roof, aiming for the heavens.

'Why God? Why did I have to have this screwed up life-? Haven't I suffered enough?'

She shook her head as the predicted no answer came and she wiped her eyes, then sighed; Dean was going to be pissed off big time with her stealing the Impala and speeding off like that...

Carrie sighed again, then closed her eyes- Sam had meant well, she knew that... but she didn't want her daughter growing up without her father... it would destroy her. Carrie just couldn't face that fact...

She pulled out now, heading back the way she came, but stopped at a motel, using the money she found around the car to book a one night stay, collapsing onto the bed and curling up on her own for the first time in a while, closing her eyes.

Sam was doing the same, regret heavy on his heart.

He could only hope Carrie would return in the morning...

* * *

When Carrie woke up the next morning, it was strange without Sams arms around her, his hair in her face, making her prod him awake so she didn't cough up a hairball.

But no, she was alone...

When she left the motel, she went for some breakfast at the first diner she saw, and she sat there in silence eating her pancakes, staring out the window, Sam on her mind.

She loved him... she really, really did. Over eight-nine years now she had loved him totally and completely... and it was hard. Her heart felt like it was ripping out. And now only twenty nine days until she went splat... she was cutting it close. She stood up now, leaving a tip for the waiter as she walked back to the Impala.

She loved him too much to run off.

* * *

Sam was sat in the garden, Lily running around after the Labrador puppies Heidi had, when he heard the familiar sound of the Impala pulling up. He stood up, then turned around to face Carrie getting out the drivers side. She stood in silence as she saw Sam, then slammed the door shut, running over to him and hugging him tightly, tears running down her face as she buried her face in his chest and said with a sob. 'I'm so sorry...'

Sam sighed, hugging her just as tightly back, then kissed the top of her head. 'I'm sorry too... so... so sorry.' Sam just held her as she sobbed it out, saying. 'Shush, it's ok...' then she shook her head saying. 'I-I-' but Sam just kissed her passionately.

Make-up sex had never been so good, but to Carrie it was a way to take her residue burning anger out on him.

* * *

**Phew! Tantrums galore! Well Sam, you had that coming alright! Next up soon(: X Nic**


	12. Goodbyes And Broken Headboards

When Sam woke the next morning, he sighed and looked down at Carrie fast asleep on his chest, a hand still in his. Sam tilted his head, looking at his now red haired lioness, running a finger down her cheek, sadness coming over him once more. Or was it the pain from last night- Carrie hadn't let up on her promise to torture him. His back twinged now as the nail marks on there rubbed against the fabric. He sighed, then carefully got up. putting Carrie down on the vacated pillow.

He went into the en suite bathroom, then stepped into the shower, turning it on and letting the warm water sooth his aching, battered muscles. Then he felt slim arms creep around his waist, and a face press into his back. He sighed and said teasingly. 'Not going to torture me again are you?' Carrie chuckled, then kissed his sopping back, closing her eyes against the hard muscles again, totally contented to stand here forever with warm water pouring over them both and Sam in her arms.

Sam sighed in contentment, thinking the same thing- Carrie wasn't going to Hell... she wasn't. Not now he had her back.

He felt Carries hand on his chest, moving up so she could turn him around and be pulled into his arms, kissing each other passionately. Her head now against his and he said quietly. 'Can I have a shower now?' Carrie chuckled softly, then let him go and exited the steamy shower.

* * *

When Sam came out, Carrie immediately pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top and kissing him, saying. 'Sorry about last night.' Sam chuckled. 'Don't worry about it.' Carrie sighed now and sat up, then giggled. 'Heidi isn't gonna be happy.' Sam frowned, then looked up, then laughed too. 'Oh well, you're loaded- I'm sure a few hundred dollars won't break the account.'

Carrie chuckled, then kissed him again for a moment. 'You're so thoughtful (!)' She said, then sighed. 'Whatever happened to taking this relationship fucking slowly?'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Fucking slowly? Is that a hint or something?' Carrie rolled her eyes then laughed, kissing his bare chest.

'So prude and finding a double meaning to everything.'

She stood up now, then walked over to the wardrobe where her dress was waiting to be put on, but before she had chance, Sam pushed her against the wall and said, kissing her neck. 'Then what about "steamy shower?'" Carrie chuckled, then wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the wall on her back as she kissed him, running a hand through his wet hair and then said, breaking them off. 'Get some clothes on before something happens.' Sam chuckled, then kissed her neck going. 'And what if the other party wants something to happen?'

Carrie chuckled as he kissed her cheek persuasively. 'The I'm afraid the other party is going to have to take his sexy ass and get over the fact the first isn't going to be as degrading as having sex against a wall.' Sam sighed, kissing her neck again. 'Spoilsport.'

'If you don't shut up, I'll give you a few bites to go with the scratches.'

Carrie laughed as he carried her over to the bed, then dumped her down onto it, then sat down next to her and sighed. 'You're not going to Hell Carms... I-'

_'Don't promise. Please don't.'_

Sam sighed, then put his forehead against hers, then said quietly. 'If you won't let me do that... let me ask you this.' He opened his eyes now and said softly. 'Be my wife Carms.'

Carries eyes opened in shock, and she sat up, eyes still wide at his proposal. 'Sam-?' She just said, standing up. Sam watched her anxiously- he knew her thoughts and feelings on marriage- once you got married, the freedom was gone...

And Carrie was a very independent young woman.

Sam sighed now, then said quietly. 'No, sorry... that was... stupid to say. I'm sorry.'

Carrie stood there, her ears ringing and head pounding- had she heard right-?

'You want... to marry a broken, messed up thing like me-? Who's pretty much doomed in 28 days.' Sam sighed. 'I'm sorry...'

'Yes.'

'I know, I shouldn't have.'

'Sam... Yes.'

He looked up now at her smile, then pulled her down onto him and kissed her.

Yes he'd marry a broken thing like her.

Yes he'd marry a messed up girl which she was.

Yes he'd marry a girl doomed to die in 28 days.

And yes he loved her completely.

Carrie smiled, then said. 'A nice quiet little wedding yeah? Nothing big. We could even have one of those three minuet ones.' Sam chuckled, then said. 'But where's the romance in that?'

'Romance is overrated.'

'Sex is overacted.'

'Not with you.'

'Kinky talk, I like it soon-to-be Mrs. Winchester.'

'Urgh... such a gay name.'

'Thanks a lot (!) You're a "Thorne" in my side.'

'Great comeback (!)'

'Yes Carrie-Mae.'

'Ooh, second names now? You're so sexy when you talk serious like that.

'Carms... you'll be the death of me.'

'Oh cheers.'

'Oops.'

'You got that right Sammy.'

'Don't call me that. It's so annoying!'

'Exactly. That's the entire point of the exercise.'

'Hints again huh? Exercise?'

'Oh shut up Winchester.'

'Now who's being serious?'

'Girl haired prick.'

'And now insults! Man Carms- are you trying to insult me? Because you know that it really gets me in the mood to-'

Carrie put a finger over his lips, then put her arms around his neck, one winding in his hair as she said.

_'Shut up and kiss me already Winchester.'_

_

* * *

_

When they finally went downstairs, Dean had Lily on his lap, reading a book to her when he saw Sam and Carrie come down, thankfully holding hands.

He smirked. 'All out of your systems now?'

Carrie smirked. 'Well... the headboard didn't make it.' Dean groaned, then covered Lilys ears, saying. 'Mommy and daddy are talking kinky, don't listen sweetie.'

Carrie laughed now, then picked up Lily into her arms, hugging her into her chest and saying to her softly. 'Now you behave for Aunty Heidi yeah?' Lily nodded, then said. 'Yes mommy.'

Dean saw the tears in her eyes that she was furiously trying to hide, but they spilled out anyways as she hugged her daughter, then gave her to Sam who said with a smile. 'Like me now Lils?' Lily giggled, then hugged him going. 'Love you daddy.' Even Sam felt a pang of sadness hit him now as his daughter said she loved him.

So this was what it felt like... to be a father... and here he was, leaving his daughter.

It was like history repeating...

* * *

Carrie sobbed the whole way through the goodbyes with her daughter, but managed to hold them back in front of her directly, and with her family.

Sam held her as they drove away, her body shaking a little by now as the realization of what might be coming hit her. Then she said quietly.

'What happened to that car I gave you?'

'A falling angel crushed it with his ass.'

'Oh... awkward...'

_'It sucked big time.'_

'Thanks for your opinion Dean (!) But this car-'

_'Don't you dare diss my baby Carrie. Just... don't.'_

The recently engaged couple just rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Kinky talk, broken headboards and a proposal. Good way to sum up this chapter lmao! Next up soon! Reviews much loved!X Nic**


	13. Highway To Hell

On the road, they stopped at a diner. Carrie was eating a pile of pancakes in silence, eyes on the chipped wooden table. She hadn't said a word since they had left Lily at her sisters, holding Sam the entire way with her eyes closed.

'28 days...' she now said quietly, making Dean look up and say. 'Hey- we're not letting you snuff it ok?' Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers words. Nice and sensitive (!)

But Sam had a plan on his mind... concerning Mrs. Thorne.

The crossroads demon herself had said that she was the only one of revoking the deal. He had a plan forming, and if it concerned stabbing the bitch in her throat, so be it.

He sighed now, then asked Carrie. 'Where are we even headed?' Carrie shrugged, then said quietly. 'Home to Florida sounds rather nice mind... seeing as I'm-'

_'Don't say it.'_

Carrie sighed, then stood up and went over to the counter for a drink.

Dean watched the pair, then said to Sam. 'I don't think-' Sam closed his eyes and nodded. 'I know.' Dean watched him get up and walk over to Carrie, putting an arm around her waist and he sighed. This was even starting to affect him now... and he didn't like the cow.

But he knew he was lying- he loved her and his niece like family.

All they needed to do was get married (!)

Why did he think that-!

A few days later, Dean found his words coming true when he saw the gold rings Sam showed him. Dean sighed. 'Better you than me. I'm happy to be a hottie single stud for longer thanks.'

But even he admitted Sam was lucky to have found such a hot rich chick with one nice body too when in two more days they got married.

* * *

When one week was left, Carrie started having nightmares, screaming in her sleep. Sam just held her, his eyes closed against her.

Now was the time to put his plan into action.

When Carrie was asleep the next night, he got up and slipped into one of her Ferrari's, revving the engine and pulling out onto the highway.

He reached the mansion by seven in the morning, then stood there, staring, or should it be glaring-? at it. He raised a hand, knocking the door a few times. When it opened, it was almost slammed in his face, but he wasn't in the mood.

Fiona Thorne backed off, snarling at him. 'I'll call the cops!'

Sam just said darkly. 'And I'll break your neck.' Fiona growled, then chuckled. 'Is this about Carrie? One week hmm? Getting desperate now eh?' Sam growled, then pushed her against the wall and snarled.

'Why did you sell her soul-!'

Fiona rolled her eyes. 'Fine. The family has had a bad speight of luck in the last-'

'You-!'

'Shut up boy! Do you know how many suitors and bachelors I tried matching Carrie-Mae with when she was younger-? I've lost count! She is so uncouth and wild! She's better of-'

_'Don't you dare say it.'_

Fiona snorted. 'Who do you think you are anyway?' Sam smirked, then showed her the ring. 'Carries husband actually.' Fiona gave it a dirty look, then said quietly. 'She was always a disappointment... this is no surprise.'

Sam shook his head, then said quietly. 'Fiona... I'm asking as Carries husband and your son-in-law and grandchilds father... revoke the deal.' Fiona glared, then pushed him away, going.

_'No. It's all her fault our name is mud. She can pay the price.'_

Sam shook his head, then let her go, saying quietly. 'You bitch...' Fiona raised an eyebrow, then said. 'I call it work in progress. Sacrifices must be made.' Sam snarled. 'Your own daughter!'

_'Is a failure!'_

Sam turned away now, knowing there was no chance of her revoking the deal... the bitch. His blood was boiling hot, hot enough to make him want to rip her heart out. But she wasn't worth his time.

* * *

When the last day came, and nothing the brothers tried or demons they tortured for information made any difference.

Carrie sighed, lying in Sams arms with her eyes on the ceiling. 'Why do they always pick midnight?' Sam traced patterns on her arm not, then said. 'Well it it kinda fairytale-ish.' Carrie chuckled. 'We've got the prince and evil bitch.' Sam smiled, then said. 'Princess too.' Carrie smiled too, then kissed him passionately, then sighed, putting her head on his chest and said quietly. 'I never did like dogs.' but then she laughed. 'But I've got one anyway.' Sam rolled his eyes, then kissed him again.

'I love ya ok?' She said now, eyes closed. Sam sighed, then rubbed her back going. 'Ditto.'

* * *

Carrie was sat in the garden now, staring around at the trees and blossoms of her home, then sighed- she'd miss it alright. Sam and Lily even more... oh hell, even Dean. She kept hearing roars inside her head, and knew it was midnight soon. Sound the hounds would be growling then bondage with Lucifer. Kinky (!)

She stood up now, then heard the howling, a shiver creeping down her spine. 'Sam!' She yelled, running inside. He grabbed her and pulled her inside the salt circle where he and Dean were and held her. 'We'll just stay here yeah?' He smiled, not showing an ounce of fear. Carrie chuckled now as she put her head against his chest. 'I always thought I'd be dying an old fart in my bed... not young and ripped apart. Oh well, beats wrinkles any day.'

Sam chuckled now, then said. 'Still doing the tough act?'

'Yes!'

He sighed now, then kissed the top of her head and said. 'I'm not letting them get you.' Carrie said in mock annoyance. 'Of all the guys to marry, I get the possessive beasty caveman.'

Sam chuckled. 'Barbie.'

Carrie scoffed, then flinched as the howling got closer, and Sam understood, even though he couldn't hear it. Dean looked at the thick ring of salt around them- it should... hopefully, hold.

Then the doors in front of them crashed open, and to Sam and Dean, by themselves. But to Carrie, she said. 'Now that dog is so fucking-' she smirked at Dean. 'Gimme that gun, I wanna play target practi-' but h-the wind blew through, making the salt blow away so that the line was very faint and just holding. She saw the hounds dried blood colored eyes, then thought- it only wanted her... but if it got in, it would...

She looked at the door in front of them, leading into the conservatory. If she could...

_'Oi you bastard!'_

_'Carrie!'_

Sam went to grab her as she ran out the circle, but Dean pulled him back, then the door slammed shut behind her and he let his brother go. 'Carrie!' He yelled, trying to break the door down or open it.

Carrie heard Sams efforts, and she stared at the hound as it advanced on her. Now she smirked.

_'Now that's a face even a mother wouldn't love, you ugly bastard.'_

Sam froze as he heard the screams on the other side, but a moment later, they had stopped, and the door opened with the gentlest of touches. Tears were running down his face as the door opened.

But he didn't look; he wouldn't remember Carrie as a ripped up...

But as one door closed...

Another opened...

* * *

**Well bye-bye Carrie:( but-! It's not the end of the story! Oh no;D Next up later! X Nic**


	14. Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare?

**Five months later**

Sam was fast asleep, Lily asleep on his chest, snuggled into her daddy.

Now he opened an eye, staring at his now four year old daughter murmur a little in her sleep. Sam smiled, then sat up carefully, setting Lily back down on the pillow and pulling the duvet over her, getting up and yawned, running a hand through his hair.

It was five months since he last saw Carrie... alive.

He sighed, then went downstairs where he found Dean on the sofa, then said with a raised eyebrow.

_'Dean... what would Carrie say if she saw you lying on her sofa just wearing boxers?'_

Dean grinned. '"Fancy a threesome?'" Sam groaned now, then said. 'Just don't walk around like that in front of Lily ok?' Dean rolled his eyes, picking up his jeans and yanking them on. 'God, you're so... man Sammy, spoilsport! I love Lily too. And hey-! You're walking around with just shorts on! You could hit that chest of yours and break a hand!'

Sam sighed now, the turned away. He missed Carrie of course, and seeing Lily was like a slap in the face that made his heart ache with loss.

Now he walked into the kitchen and pulled the fridge open, making some scrambled eggs on toast for Lily, who would no doubt be awake soon. She had nightmares frequently, and he often woke up to find another little person curled up with him in bed.

* * *

Dean chuckled now, remembering just how much Sam had took on the role of being Lilys father- Hell, he didn't hunt much at all, always spending time with his little girl, saying to Dean that he didn't want her to grow up the way he had.

He understood that and his fears.

* * *

Sam tipped the red hot eggs onto a plate, then felt a prickle on the back of his neck, he spun around to face Castiel who said. 'Sam.' Sam frowned. 'What?'

Castiel sighed, and, as usual, he went straight to the topic.

'Carrie has turned up at a hospital. In a coma apparently you call it.'

Sams eyes widened in shock now, and he spluttered out. 'Are- are you sure-?' Castiel nodded, then said. 'Yes.' Sam sat down now, afraid his legs would give way. 'No...' he shook his head. 'It can't be her.'

Castiel sighed. 'It is Sam.' then he looked up, then grabbed his clothes from the radiator and said. 'Send me there now.' Cas nodded, then Sam vanished.

* * *

_'Hey-!' _

Dean scowled now as he vanished and reappeared in a hospital- still in his boxers. He growled at Cas, who made clothes appear and he hastily pulled them on. Sam saw Lily asleep on the chair, then looked at the bed, and felt his eyes widen-

It was Carrie. She was lying motionless in a hospital gown, a steady beeping coming from the machine next to her. Cas was right. But-?

_'Mr. Winchester?'_

Sam looked up now as a doctor walked in, then saw them all and the slumbering Lily. He nodded. 'Yes.' The doctor sighed. 'Your wife, I'm afraid to say, is in a trauma induced coma.'

Sams chest felt hollow now, then said brokenly. 'Will she wake up-?' The doctor sighed, then said carefully. 'I'm not sure. Her brainwaves are strange and warping- as if something affected them, and now they're trying to revert to normal-' he nodded to her.

'And this was bought on to protect her mind.'

Sam was sat next to her now, a hand in his, wondering- how was she back?

* * *

Then Cas spoke as if he had heard his thoughts.

'The demons revoked the deal, finding out Carries mother tricked a demon and swapped souls- they sent her back.'

Dean smirked now. 'Her mother was dragged down?' Cas nodded, then said. 'A worse fate she faces than Carrie ever did.'

Sam couldn't smile, even though it was poetic justice. He just wanted Carrie to open her eyes and put her head in his chest so he could hug her like he always did...

'Cas... what happened to her?' He now asked quietly. Cas walked over, then placed a hand on Carries chest, then said. 'Her soul has fractured.' Sam frowned. 'What does that mean-?'

Castiel sighed. 'It is possible to fix this kind of injury. But it could take-'

_'I don't care how long it takes.'_

Cas nodded, then sighed, 'I am sorry for this Sam.' Sam didn't say anything, but got on the narrow bed as bed he could and put an arm around her and whispered.

'I'm here Carms, and I'm not letting go.'

Dean watched his brother close his eyes against her back, then sighed, picking up Lily into his arms and walking out the room, Cas following.

* * *

_'I never told you did I? That first day at Stanford when I was new and you took it upon yourself to show me around, then invited me into your group. I never understood... but I'm so sorry that I broke your heart when I met Jess and you were shoved to the side and forgotten about... I'm so blind...'_

Sam was talking quietly into her ear now about all sorts, hoping she could hear him and know she wasn't alone. He sighed now. 'I love you Carms.'

He looked up now as the heart monitor jumped a tiny fraction, and Sam smiled as he realized she could hear him to a certain extent.

_'And Lily huh? She's grown up so much. She was asking for a puppy the other day, but I told her no. She has your temper Carms- she threw her glass of milk at me. Dean couldn't stop laughing after that. Oh! Another thing- Dean's been sleeping buck naked on your lovely white leather sofa a few times. Thought you should know, because I know you'll wanna kick his ass. I threw cold water on him once, but don't worry- the sofa's fine,but Dean got the shock of his life and hit his head on the corner table. He's like a dog- I told Lily we already had a dog; Dean.  
_

_School for Lily has been great. I went to her parents evening the other night, and she's doing so well. She's got my brains alright. Ok, so I'm boasting now, but she looks so much like you now. Her teachers say she is a pleasure to teach and so cute around the other classmates. She has a crush on another boy her age called Reece- Deans all for the whole "cute combo" crap, but yeah- our baby is growing up to be a pain in the ass like her mother. Oh Carms... just... get better please. You have to see what she's been doing to Dean.'_

_

* * *

_

A week later, and there was still no change.

Their doctor- Farell, walked in and saw Sam, his eyes tired. 'You should get some sleep Mr. Winchester.' He said seriously. Sam smiled a little, his eyes stinging from the tired. 'I'm fine. Really.'

Sam sighed at Carrie as the doctor walked off, wondering just how bad her soul had been fractured... and if she'd ever wake up. He hadn't shed a tear yet, but it felt like there was one that constantly threatened him of spilling over.

For another two weeks he stayed at Carries side, not moving unless it was totally necessary. Lily sat on his lap often, asking what mommy was doing and when she would wake up.

* * *

Sam had nodded off after very nearly three weeks of hardly any sleep on the side of Carries bed, her hand in his. He didn't hear the beeping pick up, then feel the hand in his twitch. But he did wake up when the bed moved a little and he looked up, going. 'Carrie-?'

He saw her eyes, they were trying to open, and her grip on his hand became tighter as she finally opened them.

Sam had tears in his eyes now as he smiled down at her, then said softly. 'Hey there.' Carrie smiled a little, then tried to say something. Sam frowned a little, then said. 'I'm sorry love, I can't hear you.'

_'I said tell Dean to get his bare ass of my sofa.'_

Sam laughed now, then buried his face in her chest, arms around her as the five months apart caught up with him.

Carrie sighed, putting her arms around him and said soothingly. 'Shush, it's ok.'

_'Mommy!'_

Sam looked up now as Lily came running over, then climbed onto the bed and into her mothers arms. Carrie hugged her tightly, then said. 'You really shouldn't throw glasses of milk at daddy- he might throw one back next time.'

Lily giggled, then snuggled into her mothers chest.

Carrie spied Dean now, then raised an eyebrow. 'What's this I hear about my designer sofa and your ass?'

Dean shrugged innocently. 'My ass is peachy, but I don't know what you're talking about (!)' Carrie chuckled, then said. 'Get over here now you dick.' then pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek as he nearly choked from how tight her embrace was.

Family for you (!)

* * *

When Carrie went home, Sam carried her across the threshold, kissing her passionately.

Life went back to normal. At least, what normal was to them.

A few days later, Carrie was lying in her bed in Sams arms, totally content, and with her soul all patched up, she had no memories of Hell- ones that hurt anyway.

Both she and Sam were thankful for that.

'Mmmnmm...' Carrie said now, eyes closed against his chest. Sam chuckled. 'You look happier than a cat who got the cream.' Carrie chuckled, then said.

'Sam... guess what honey?'

Sam looked thoughtful. 'What?' Carrie grinned. 'Because my mother "mysteriously died" all her money and estate have been given to me. Sam... I'm not kidding when I say we are _loaded.'_

Sam just sighed and took her face in his hands. 'Carrie... I couldn't care less if you were poor. Money doesn't give a person happiness, it's the people that person knows that brings real happiness.' He sighed then kissed her for a moment. 'Like the happiness you bring me.'

Carrie smiled and said. 'You're so cute sometimes, you know that?' Sam chuckled, then climbed on top of her and kissed her neck, moving up to her lips. Carrie sighed now, then said in mock distaste. 'You never let me go on top.' Sam chuckled, then kissed her neck again. 'Because you like it.'

'Yeah... but change can be nice too. I feel like a damn hooker!'

'Hookers don't talk as dirty as you.'

'Well... er... you moan like a freaking porno star!'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

Carrie sighed now, then chuckled. 'You would-' then kissed him passionately again, feeling a hand going up her thigh, tugging at her jeans and she suddenly said. 'Uh-uh there.' Sam frowned. 'Don't tell me you've come back with a sense of-'

'It's not that...'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Carms... I've seen you with nothing on before. It's nothing new. Why are you getting all-?'

'Argh, it's not that! My body's been reset...'

'Oh. Right. I get you. Why are you so worried-?'

Carrie sighed. 'I'm such a freak..' Sam chuckled, then kissed her neck, saying. 'Not really, you didn't hear Dean when he came back from Hell- he was a walking-'

'I don't wanna know.'

'Nah, you don't actually.'

'Hello? Virgin here?'

'Nice choice of words (!)'

'Well what else can I say-!'

'Err...'

'Exactly.'

Carrie sighed now, then kissed him to break the tension between them, putting his arms around him, then smirked and flipped them over, going. 'My turn thanks-' then raked her hands down his chest undoing the buttons. Sam chuckled, then kissed her cheek going. 'I'll behave. I promise.'

'Your kinky promises never last, so nope, not falling for that one.'

Sam rolled his eyes in disbelief as she said that, then threw his belt aside and kissed him furiously. He laughed now as she took her hair down, letting it fall around her face with a grin. Sam hadn't noticed before because he had been so worried about her, but her hair was back to that gorgeous shade of honey blonde, making her look like an angel with that smile.

He loved her.

Loved her completely.

* * *

**And that's it for AnaRose17's little present;D hope you liked it girl! Because it was sure fun to write! Damn you for making me find out I could write kinky lmao! I can say there will be a sequel, and added onto this one(: keeps them all neat and tidy. Hope you liked the first story! Thanks! Reviews loved X Nic**


	15. Story2, Halo

Broken Man, story two-

**Halo**

_"Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace?"_

-Beyonce, Halo

Carrie sighed in contentment as she sunk deeper into the mess of fluffy white bubbles, breathing in the aromatic scent of them. The joys of having a massive bath sunk into the floor of the bathroom complete with jacuzzi and hot guy usually in it with her.

Hell, whatever it had been like, wasn't better than this. She had her house, husband, kid and wealth. Life was good.

Oh! And a bit of hunting on the side.

But the downside of Sam still being in the hunting business meant that she was scared out of her skin for him when he returned all battered and bruised. And Dean didn't look all that much better.

She patched them up best she could, but it still scared her the thought of one or both of them dying on a hunt. But she stayed strong and silent about her fears- a hunters wife was what she was.

And now that very hunter she was married to came into the bathroom in a dark blue t-shirt and shorts and grinned at his wife. 'Hello there.' he said with a wink. Carrie chuckled, then splashed some water at him, going playfully. 'Come to curl your hair?'

Sam rolled his eyes, then said sarcastically. 'Of course (!)' then picked up a brush and raised it to his hair.

Carrie smirked now, then said. 'You know... auburn is in fashion at the-'

'Nu-uh. You tried to turn me blonde, black... pink, I'm not doing it.'

Carrie raised an eyebrow now, then said. 'Get over here-' Sam sighed, then set the bush down, half his hair a mess, the other brushed through. 'What?' he asked, kissing her, trying not to get his dark blue t-shirt wet. But he realized too late as Carrie pulled him into the bath, laughing as he came up after a second, his hair now ruined and shirt soaked.

He sighed, then sat opposite her, prodding her legs with his feet and said in mock annoyance. 'This shirt is new.'

'So?'

Sam sighed again, then got onto his knees, sitting on Carries lap and said while kissing her neck. "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous; and it pricks like thorn."

Carrie raised an eyebrow. 'Is that Shakespeare? Think you're Romeo-? Sory, you may have the body, but the charms not exactly there my caveman hunter husband.' Sam chuckled. 'Well my dear Juliet, it is.' Carrie pulled his sopping shirt of now, then threw it over the side, then sighed. 'Sam...' he looked up from her neck and said. 'Yep.'

She chuckled. 'It's gonna take alot more to seduce me in here- especially since the doors unlocked and if Dean comes in, he'll die of shock. Sam looked thoughtful, then pushed Carries hair out the way as he kissed her neck again and said seductively.

_'"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art_

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head_

_As is a winged messenger of heaven_

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes_

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him_

_When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds_

_And sails upon the bosom of the air.'"_

Carrie chuckled, then said, pushing him away and smirking. 'How do you remember these?' Sam shrugged, then leaned forwards, slipping his hands around her waist, pulling her forwards and kissed her passionately. Carrie ran her hand up his chest, then around his neck, a hand in his hair.

Now she sighed and said as his hands lowered to her hips. 'No, not here.' Sam pouted now, then said softly. "'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?'"

Carrie smirked, then recited. "'What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?'" Sam grinned now in a way that made Carrie know he was up to something, but he just skipped the quotes and said while he kissed the hollow of her neck. 'You're such a tease Carms.' She chuckled, then rolled her eyes as his intentions became clear.

'Sam... if you think I'm gonna romp around with you in the bath... think again.'

Sam sighed now, then said. 'It never stopped you before.' Carrie rolled her eyes, then said. 'Proven fact apparently that it's easier to get pregnant having sex in the bath, shower or swimming pool.' Sam kissed her hungrily now, then said. 'Guess we'll just have to be careful then.'

Carrie rolled her eyes, then pushed him off, going in a pissed voice. 'Sam... I can't have any more kids ok?' Sam sighed, then pulled her onto his lap and said quietly. 'Sorry...' She sighed too, then said quietly. 'I'm sorry if you wanted more... I can't.'

Sam now said softly. 'Can't or won't?' Carrie sniffed now, then said. 'I- I can't... there were complications with Lily. I...' she didn't finish, and Sam understood with a pang of sadness as he hugged her and said quietly. 'It's ok babe, it's all ok...'

Carrie had her head on his chest now, staring at all the fluffy white bubbles encasing them, then he asked.

'Did you want more kids?'

Carrie met his eyes now, then looked away as she asked. 'Do you?'

Sam was silent now, then said quietly. 'Carrie... do you really think it's wise having another kid? You know what it was like with Lily... the whole hunting business.'

Carrie got up now, then said in defeat. 'Forget I ever mentioned it.' then walked off into the bedroom, pulling a towel around her.

Sam sighed a little now, then lay back against the side, thinking. This news of Carrie not being able to have any more children was new to him, and, if he was being honest, made sadness creep into his thoughts.

* * *

Carrie got dressed in her shorts and vest now, tying up her hair for bed. Sam was downstairs making them a cup of tea, and she knew he was feeling rather awkward about the whole "unable to have children" conversation. She didn't blame him, but...

She wanted another child... she was sure of it now. Having Lily had made her life so much better and fun, and she didn't want her daughter to be an only child- that sucked.

She had the money, the husband she could ravish... what else did she need-?

Oh yeah, that husbands approval...

Now Sam came back up with the two cups, then gave one to Carrie, which she took in silence. Sam sighed now as he sat next to her, crossing his ankles, then said quietly.

'Are you serious about wanting another kid?'

Carrie sighed, then shook her head. 'Doesn't matter...'

'Yes it does.'

Carrie set her cup aside now, then looked at her husbands face; there was an expression upon it that she didn't recognize. Sam sighed again.

'Carms... it's your body, and I don't have the right to tell you if you want another baby when you... can't. But- say we did try, and it worked. Viola you're pregnant... what about your job? And I'll have to stop hunting for a year or so to help when the kid's born. You can't just jump into my pants before we think this through.'

Carrie just said quietly. 'So you don't want one... it's ok, really-'

'Carms... I said we'd try yeah?'

Carrie understood now, then beamed, throwing her arms around him, making the tea spill out onto the bed, causing Sam to hastily put it down as he put his arms around her, then kissed Carrie for a moment. 'Are you sure?'

Sam chuckled. 'Hell no. But hey- you only live once... or twice. Three for me now I think.' Carrie shook her head, then lay back down and grinned. 'Come on Romeo, seduce me some more.' Sam chuckled, then pulled her on top of him, kissing her neck and chuckled.

'It'll be a boy this time.'

Carrie snorted, kissing him swiftly.

_'In your dreams.'_

_

* * *

_

**So... we begin the second story! A new kid hopefully on the way? We'll see. Not just kid problems and kinkiness in this one, there's demon trouble ahead. Thanks all! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	16. Parenting Issues

When Carrie woke up the next morning, she lay there for a moment, then got up, getting ready for work with the girls, and take Lily to school. Nails done on the way back, then the day completed by a nice meal with her family and night with her husband and hopefully a kid in the oven.

Sam sat up, watching her get ready, pulling her tights up and slipping into a little tight red dress of her own design that fell to her knees. 'That dress looks so cute on you.' He smiled now, watching her yet again pick up a black bag and walk over, leaning down and kissing him passionately for a moment, then said. 'I'll be later home tonight- the girls have got a fashion show to organize; and I'm in charge.' Sam sighed, then pulled her onto him and kissed her cheek, going. 'You work too much.'

Carrie sighed, then said quietly. 'It's hard work, but it does the trick.'

'Aha- sitting on a beach going over ideas is your idea of hard work?'

'Very much so.' then she smiled and put a hand on his cheek. 'Why dont you come by about one? I'm sure the girls would love to see you.'

'But they just want to screw me.'

'Well, we all know that- but I get to. Almost everynight. Actually, yeah- every night.'

'Tell me about it.'

'Hey- you were the one all "let's try it abit kinky and see what happens"'

'And you liked it.'

'Guilty.'

Sam sighed now, then said with small smile. 'We'll sort all this out yeah? We'll get a kid yeah? Can't be too hard hmm?' Carrie chuckled, then kissed his bare chest, going. 'Are you sure with us trying?'

'It's not the "trying" that I mind, it's the fact that it might not happen. Did you get a diagnosis?'

Carrie was silent for a start, then sighed. 'It's one of those which is pot luck... fun (!)'

Sam groaned, then said quietly. 'What if we can't have a child naturally? There-'

_'No freaking way._ I'm not having surgery and a doctor sticking one in like a freaking-! I'd rather not bother. Sure, we can afford it... but it won't feel like_ our_ baby when I know it's been forced to exist because a selfish woman wanted another child... no way. You knock me up the normal old fashioned way, or no baby. No way is a doctor gonna play "test tube fun" and make our child that way... I'd rather you do me for an entire week if that's what it takes!'

Sam chuckled now, then said. 'Man... sounds like you wanna rape me!' Carrie grinned. 'Later on.' Sam sighed, then said softly. 'Just asking.' Carrie nodded, then sighed, getting up. 'Work.' she smiled, then said. 'Come by at one and I'll buy you an ice cream.'

He laughed now as she stood up and tied her hair back. 'I'll be sure too.' he grinned, then she smiled, then walked out to wake up Lily and get her ready for school.

Sam sighed, then sunk back down into the massive bed that could easily fit at least eight people in in, then closed his eyes and nodded off again.

* * *

When he woke up, it was half eleven and he got up with a groan. Sam sighed, then walked downstairs, pulling his vest and shorts on as he went.

It was nice living in such a massive place- a manor really, but it did get lonely in there when Carrie went work and daughter at school. But as he walked into the living room, he found Dean sat on the sofa, a bag of crisps on his lap and a plate of Carries apple pie with cream all over next to him.

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'You'll end up looking like a whale if you eat all that.' Dean shrugged, then grinned. 'Home gym remember? Carrie likes to sit and watch you work out if I remember. That's chicks for you.'

Sam chuckled, then said. 'Why don't you find one then? One night stands don't last long you know? Get a minx like Carrie.' Dean grinned, then said. 'Way ahead of you bro- Carrie told me her friends Ellie and Layla are single- and hot. So... I'm hitting the beach later to pick myself up a rich hottie chick.'

With a shake of his head, Sam said. 'Layla will eat you alive.' Dean grinned. 'Fantastic!' Sam sighed, then shrugged. 'On your own head, be it.' Dean just grinned, then said. 'Nahh, you got the best one. Carrie's like... man... scorching!'

Sam raised an eyebrow- he was used to his brother wishing he had found Carrie before him, and was very used to him calling her "a right MILF" Great (!)

Sam rolled his eyes, then walked into the kitchen, making himself some toast, sitting down next to Dean and said quietly. 'Me and Carrie are trying for another kid.'

Now that surprised Dean, as he went in shock. 'Wow. That's news. I knew she liked you laying her... but wow. Poor girl.' Sam rolled his eyes once more, and Dean laughed and put an arm around his shoulder and said. 'Just kidding. I'm happy for you both. When do you think it'll happen?' Sam sighed. 'Carrie is... she-'

Dean understood- Carrie had problems conceiving. 'Man... that sucks.' Sam sighed and Dean said quietly. 'I'm sure it'll all work out. What Carrie wants, Carrie gets.' he smirked at his brother. 'You're the perfect example. Good job Lilys room is on the other side of the house you animals!'

Sam smirked- finally it was Deans turn to get embarrassed when it was usually the other way around.

'Paybacks a bitch eh?' Sam laughed, then finished off his toast, then as he walked back upstairs to get dressed, Dean yelled.

'Bitch!'

Sam stopped, then turned with a grin. 'Jerk.'

* * *

Later on when the pair walked down to the beach, Dean said. 'Do you want another kid?' Sam sighed, then said. 'I'm not too sure, but then again, I wasn't overtly sure on Lily for a start. So I bet I will...' he smiled. 'It's fun being a father.'

Dean snorted now, then said in a low voice. 'Rather you than me.' Sam chuckled. 'I thought you liked playing with Lily? I saw you letting her chase you around with a toy gun the other day... and she shot you in the face with a foam disc.'

Dean shrugged, then said, not sounding a bit embarrassed. 'What? Lily's fun.' Sam smirked. 'Big kid.' Dean grinned. 'And proud of it.'

Sam sighed, then saw the girls up ahead- Carrie, Ellie... and Deans new interest Layla.

This was going to be fun (!)

* * *

**Good luck Layla (!) you're gonna need it lmao! So... will we have another kid on the way? Let's hope(: Next up later! Reviews are loved! X Nic**


	17. You&Me

Carrie was just staring out to sea while Layla and Ellie chatted animatedly. She sighed, glanced up the road, then grinned as she saw the two guys walking down towards them- one her Sam.

She got up now, then ran over, jumping up and wrapping her legs around him, arms around his neck and lips meeting.

Ellie grinned now, then whispered to Layla. 'Now that's _gotta _be Dean.' Layla chuckled, then said back. 'I spose' he's... hot.' Ellie looked thoughtful. 'Hot, that's correct. But mehh; I like my guys taller than me.'

'Ells... you're 6'0'

'Ahh, I know. That's why I'm a model ta.'

Layla rolled her eyes, then looked at the guy again, Dean. How was right. Sams brother for sure.

Sam put Carrie down now, then said with a smile. 'That was nice.' Carrie chuckled. 'I'm bored, that's why.' then kissed him again.

Dean walked up to the pair now, then grinned- they were very pretty. One of them was near enough his brothers height, white blonde and bubbly, but the other, that was tall, slim and sexy with long brown blonde hair was catching his eye.

'Hello ladies.' He grinned, then pulled the white blonde girls hand to his lips, then the other, who smirked. 'Gentleman my ass (!)'

Carrie chuckled, then took Sams hand and said quietly. 'Let's escape.'

* * *

Sam opened the door to the mansion, feeling lips on the back of his neck. 'Impatient.' He chuckled, then pushed it open and turned to Carrie, their lips meeting as he kicked the door close behind him, kissing Carrie heatedly, her legs around his waist.

'Wow, what got into you?' He asked now as she kissed his neck. Carrie laughed. 'Well... it does take two to get pregnant, and we so have a lot of spare time... and the bed is pretty massive and inviting.'

Sam rolled his eyes now, then said. 'Are you sure you're not a demon in disguise?'

Carrie growled into his neck, then said seductively. 'If you want me to be...' Sam sighed now, then raised a hand to her face and said. 'What happened to sweet innocent little Carrie?'

Carrie smirked. 'You screwed her up.' Sam snorted. 'Man you make me laugh Carms.' Carrie smiled, then kissed him for a moment, then sighed, brushing the stray hairs away from her face and put her arms around his neck.

'I'm not making you uncomfortable?' She asked now, cocking her head. Sam chuckled, then put a hand on her cheek. 'Carms... I had to get over that ages ago.'

Carrie blushed. 'Sorry... you know me.'

Sam shook his head, then kissed her neck going. 'All too well.'

* * *

Layla was staring at Dean now as he went to get them all a drink- Carrie and Sam had disappeared. Lucky them (!) Carrie had told them they were trying for another baby, and she was prepared to bet they were at it this moment.

Dean came back now, then set the drinks down in front of each girl, grinning. 'So ladies... what jobs do you both have?'

Ellie grinned. 'I'm a model.'

Deans eyebrow went up. Model eh? Jackpot.

Now he turned to Layla, who said. 'I am a fashion and shoe designer and I model my own range.'

Double jackpot.

Layla watched him closely- he was grinning again in that way that made her think he was a pervert. But he just said in admiration. 'Wow. That's pretty good jobs. Well, no surprise, you are both beautiful.'

Layla smirked now and lent forwards and said. 'Sweetie... all that talk doesn't work all the time you know?' Dean looked downcast now, then said. 'Well... what do I say around hottie model rich chicks then?'

Layla chuckled, then stood up, offering him her arm. 'Well I'll tell you.' she said, grinning when he took it.

Ellie watched them walk down the beach with a laugh in her throat.

Sams brother was such a... well, there wasn't a word to describe him really.

* * *

Carrie was laid out in Sams arms now, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

Sam saw her expression, then chuckled, kissing her collarbone. 'Why so serious? You could scare Lucifer away with that look.' Carrie snapped back to reality and chuckled. 'Thanks for that (!)' Sam grinned, and she felt it on her neck, then, 'Dean found a case a state over, a ghost by the looks of things. Want to tag along? Heidi said she'll pick Lily up and keep her for however long. Said it was a business trip.'

Carrie felt surprised at that- she would have thought the last thing on Sams mind was letting her hunt again- not that he could stop her if she wanted to. What Carrie wants, Carrie gets.

'Sure, go on. Been a while since I've shot something that isn't human or freakoid.'

Sam kissed her now for a moment, then said with a chuckle. 'I knew you'd say that. We'll get out of here for a few days yeah?' Carrie scoffed. 'We didn't even have a honeymoon.'

He chuckled now, then said. 'Honeymoon hunter style?' Carrie rolled her eyes, then chuckled. 'This is _my _money you're spending Winchester.' He smirked. 'Bite me- _ow! _I didn't mean it literally!'

'You asked for it.' Carrie smirked, then climbed on top of him, letting her hair fall either side of her face as she said softly. 'I love you.'

Sam smiled, then pulled her to him and said.

'You've no idea how much I love you.'

'Breakfast in bed and sex on demand? Sounds like a TV show! Or you're just so submissive that-'

'Oh shut it Mrs.'

* * *

Dean was glaring at Carrie now.

'You drag me away from scoring with Layla to say you're coming too-!'

Carrie chuckled, closing the boot of the Impala. 'Correct Deany. Hey- you wanna-?'

'Carrie.'

She shut up now, then said more nonchalantly. 'Let's go?' Dean nodded, then looked up at the mansion. 'Just waiting for Polly here to finish his hair (!)'

'Polly? I'm not a parrot Dean.'

They turned now to face Sam who had a bag in his hand and a frown on his face.

Now Carrie smirked and said. 'We're all in the Impala yeah?' Sam caught onto what she was thinking and smirked. 'Yep.' Dean groaned now. 'God no...'

Carries smirk widened. 'Oh yes Dean.'

He rolled his eyes, then opened the back door and said through a half growl. 'In then.' Carrie kissed his cheek, then got in, the door closed behind her. Dean turned to Sam now and said quietly. 'Let's get out of here yeah?' Sams eyes swept the area, senses tingling.

_'Hell yeah, it could be back at anytime.'_

_

* * *

_

Carrie had her head on Sams shoulder now, a hand twined with his, and a watchful eye on him as she asked quietly. 'Can I cut your hair?' Sam looked down now, then said matter- of- factly. 'Can I cut yours?'

_'No.'_

_'Exactly.'_

Carrie chuckled, then glanced forwards at Dean, who was driving along, eyes on the road and trying not to listen. Carrie chuckled, then said. 'Of course, we're all bunking in the same room right?'

_'What.'_

Dean had come to life as they turned into the motel they were staying at before they hit the case in the morning. Carrie chuckled. 'Well, we're not exactly gonna do anything in front of you are we dearest?' she looked up at Sam now, who smirked at his brother and said in a fake unsure voice. 'Who knows.

Dean groaned, then got out before they could deliberately start talking kinky again.

_'I can't believe you Carrie! I'm not sharing a room with you two!'_

Carrie shrugged at Dean as she sat on one of the beds, smirking at him. 'We'll be as quiet as we can.' she teased him. Dean groaned, then picked up his jacket, pulling it on and saying. 'Well I'm off. I swear if I see-!'

'Relax Deany. You could always join in.'

'Tempting, but awkward.'

'Wuss.'

'Freak.'

Sam chuckled as Dean walked out the motel room. 'Nice one.' He said as he pulled of his shirt for a shower. Carrie grinned slowly, and Sam rolled his eyes. 'Carms, I'm pretty tired, and I'm sure Dean will be out tomorrow night.'

She sighed now, then walked forwards, putting a hand on his chest, then cocked her head and asked. 'I remember you telling me before, but what does that tattoo mean again? I forget when I ask halfway through getting laid.'

Sam chuckled. 'Stops demon possession, and yeah, I remember my little lioness.'

Carrie now said. 'I should get one by sounds of it. Demon bastards... but where hmm?' Sam grinned now, then kissed her neck, going. 'Need some help there?' Carrie chuckled. 'Yeah I do.' then felt him pull the zip of her dark green dress down at the side, then pushed her onto the bed, relieving her of it, kissing her neck once more, then moved down to her shoulder and said. 'Here?' Carrie chuckled. 'Nope. Nowhere my dresses are gonna show it.'

Sam kissed down her chest now, then settled on her stomach above her navel. 'Here then?'

Carrie chuckled. 'That tickles! But nope.' Sam sighed now. 'Such a tease...' Carrie smirked.

_'And don't I know it.'_

_

* * *

_

**Ooh, so why are they dragging Carms out the mansion? somethings up for sure. Next up soon! X Nic**


	18. Running Up That Hill

**Two weeks previously...**

_Sam awoke in the middle of the night, first thinking it was Lily jumping in between them, a nightmare as usual. But Carrie was snoring lightly in his ear, eyes closed. He got up now, angling for a drink._

_As he walked down the wide sweeping staircase, he heard a clink coming from the kitchen and froze- Dean wasn't there, he knew it for sure. He went to Bobbys to help out on a case he'd found._

_Sam stuck close to the shadows now, eyes on the door to the kitchen, which was ajar. He looked through the crack in the door now, then his eyes narrowed- someone was in there._

_He glanced around now, then walked silently into the library and pulled the gun from under books on legends and lore about fire spirits, then crept back and sneaked into the room, watching the person in the shadows with narrowed eyes as he raised then gun, then snarled._

_'Who the hell are you-!'_

_The figure spun around now, and something fell to the floor and shattered. Then Sam frowned and lowered the gun a little as the figure vanished._

_He swiftly snapped the lights on now, gun raised, but he was right- the figure was gone._

_Sam sighed, then lowered it, walking forwards and frowning down at the smashed glass all over the floor. He crouched down now, no longer tired as he stared at it. It was a bright viscous liquid that looked like-_

_'Oh my-' he hissed now as he saw Carries pomegranate juice on top, some of it on the rims, and he realized._

_What the hell was that person putting in her drink-?_

_

* * *

_

Carrie frowned now in her sleep, turning over and pressing her face into Sams chest- nightmare again. Why were they getting so... bad-? They were hurting... burning...

She awoke with a scream, making both Sam and Dean jolt up in shock. When the light was switched on, Dean had a knife in his hands, but he lowered it when he saw Carrie sobbing into his brother.

Sam frowned, rubbing her back soothingly. 'Hey babes, what happened?' Carrie shook her head in his chest, holding him tight. 'It was Hell Sam...' she just said, shaking a little.. Sam glanced at his brother now, and they both thought the same thing.

About what Carrie didn't know.

* * *

_'Demon blood-?'_

_Bobby nodded, then frowned at Sam. 'Why are you asking me this? You better not be-!'_

_'Relax, I'm not!'_

_Dean frowned now. 'Then what-?'_

_Sam sighed, then stared at the vial of demon blood, horror in his chest. 'Someone... or something, has been giving Carrie...' he couldn't finish, but the pair understood._

_'What-?' Bobby said, eyes wide. 'How long-?'_

_'I don't know... but- she's been having nightmares, waking up sobbing... maybe...' he closed his eyes. 'Carrie went to Hell. What if her barriers that somehow stayed up fell down?'_

_Dean frowned. 'That's not just demon blood... look at it-'_

_They all looked at the blood now, which was pulsing a little, as if it was waging an internal war. _

_The trio opted to call Cas now, not having a clue what was going on._

_Castiel stared down at the blood, then put a hand over it, then his eyes widened. 'That's impossible...'_

_Sam growled now. 'Cas...' Castiel sighed, then said. 'This has been genetically modified. It's something I've never seen before.' Dean frowned. 'What is it?'_

_Castiel sighed again. 'It's demon... and angel in origin. At least, the base compounds are. 'It's angel and demon blood... together.'_

_Sam just stared..._

_What the hell was going on-_?

* * *

Carrie was sat on the bed, her body wracked with shudders, her head hurting. Sam sighed, then handed her a cup of water, then said softly. 'What happened?' Carrie smiled a little, then said. 'Bad dream. I'm good.'

Sam nodded, then pulled her into his chest, closing his eyes against her. 'Nothing's gonna hurt you again, I promise ok?' Carrie frowned- she knew that tone, then said suspiciously. 'Are you hiding something from me?'

Sam said. 'No!' a little too quickly for being entirely truthful, and she jumped up and snarled at him. 'You are! Aren't you!' she looked at Dean, then hissed. 'And do you know too?' Sam frowned now as he saw her eyes.

'Carms... calm down.'

Carrie laughed bitterly, then said. 'You're hiding things from me-? I thought you were my family! My _husband!' _

Dean spoke now. 'Carrie...' but she just said, shaking her head. 'No. Lies... I won't have them.' She stalked into the bathroom now, then shut the door behind her with a smash, locking it.

Sam was speechless- Carrie never, ever got into a rage like that.

Dean said quietly. 'We have to tell her... you know it.' Sam met his eyes, then shook his head. 'I can't... I'm thankful it doesn't affect Lily, but... No... I can't tell her this.' Dean sighed, then lay back down, pulling the covers over him.

But not before Sam heard him say. _'You should really tell her.'_

He got up with a sigh, then tapped on the door, then heard a "go away.' from inside. Sam sighed again, then asked quietly. 'Please can I talk to you Carrie?'

_'No.'_

_''_Carrie.'

'No Sam! What have you been lying to me about-!'

'That's what I wanna talk to you about. Please let me in.'

The door opened now, and Carries tear streaked face showed through the crack as she said quietly. 'What's happening to me Sam-?' Sam sighed, then opened the door and went in, pulling her into his arms as she sobbed again- very unlike her. She never, ever cried unless it was bad.

'Carrie...' Sam now asked quietly.

'Yes?'

_'How much do you know... about your families past?'_

_

* * *

_

**So! Looks like the family still isn't out the picture yet! But hmm... Carries been drinking angel and demon blood? What does that mean? Next up later! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	19. When Stars Fade

Carrie frowned now.

_'What about my family-?'_

Sam sighed, then said quietly. 'They... have been experimenting for years... with angel and demon blood.'

Carrie was silent now, then said in a whisper. _'What-?' _Sam sighed again, then got up, heading back in the main room and pulling out a load of beaten brown leather journals, then gave them to Carrie, who stared at them. 'I don't understand...' She said now, setting them down. Sam picked one up now, then said. 'Would you like me to tell you what we found out?'

Carries eyes flashed. 'Sneaking around-? How dare you.' Sam rolled his eyes, and Carrie nodded.

Sam nodded too, then started-

_'It dates back to the Renaissance period- a young man; Frederic Thorne, sold his soul for this girls love- and she was possessed by a demon. Then Fred found out the truth and locked her up. Freds father- James, was a priest, and he was convinced that the demon was from Hell. Which he was right. They were going to send it straight back to Hell, but they decided to dissect the demon to see if it truly had a heart- and were bewildered that it did. They concluded that it was a kind of animal in human guise... and they studied it, slowly becoming hunters as they searched for more. It became the family tradition hunting down demons. In 1832, a hunter- Velkan Thorne, found out demon blood had certain enhancing qualities and started to study it, using himself as a test subject. He started to change- inside and out. He became obsessed with losing his humanity, seeing how far he could push the boundaries of demonology. He wrote these journals, documenting his change and demon anatomy... he thought it held the answer to immortality. Then he was killed by his brother, who took the journals... and then, years later... they were opened by one Fiona Thorne, who was bought up as a hunter by her father... she too, like her ancestors fell into the lure of the demon blood and a new discovery- angels. They trapped an angel, took its blood to see the effect it had on demon blood, hoping the pair could merge and create something stronger... so, she practiced on her husband, who rejected the change and died. So now Fiona turned her attention to her daughter, the true ancestor of the demon blood practices and sold her soul, hoping that the deal she had made was real. She tricked the demon and turned it into her slave... a demon called Matty, who she made hook up with her prodigal daughter, who was spiking her drinks with a demon- angel blood mix, hoping the experiment was a success, and something even stronger was made as a result.'_

Sam sighed now. 'Your family has been experimenting with demon blood for years... and now angel.'

Carrie had tears in her eyes now as she said in a whisper. 'Is there demon blood inside me-?' Sam looked grim as he nodded, then sighed, taking her hands. 'Matty's dead now. I killed him the other day... nothings gonna hurt you again.'

Carrie shook her head, then said quietly. 'What about Lily-?'

Sam sighed. 'They started giving you blood way after she was born.' Carrie nodded silently, then said even more quietly. 'What about the new one?'

He sighed again. 'We'll cross that bridge if we get there.'

'Well...'

Sam looked at her with a frown, then realized. 'You're not-?' Carrie nodded with a smile now, then said. 'Went doctors yesterday to have an examination on what exactly was wrong with me... and it's six weeks. Would have been a surprise even if we didn't plan it.'

Sam grinned now, then pulled her into his arms, Carrie burying her face in his chest and said quietly. 'So this new one?' Sam didn't speak now, then said quietly.

'I don't know... really.'

Carrie sighed and put her arms around him now, then asked. 'Why can't we have a peaceful life Sam-? Now I find out my mother hooked me up with a demon, sold my soul for an experiment... and I've got that fucked up blood in me-? And to top it all, I'm pregnant like we hoped.

Sam sighed now, then stood up, letting Carrie go. 'It'll be ok, yeah?' Carrie smiled, then got up too, looking around the door, but Dean was gone, the Impala too. She reminded herself to thank him later as she put her arms around Sams neck, kissing him. Sam knew she was scared now. He was too- scared for the both of them...

He pushed her down onto the bed now, kissing her passionately, hand in her soft honey blonde hair. Carrie just put her arms around him, closing her eyes.

She hoped it would be all ok...

But when was fate so nice to her-?

* * *

It was the very next morning she felt bad. Really bad. Her stomach was hurting, twisting around.

'Sam...' she said now, voice constricted, forehead against the wall. Sam came out of the bathroom, his eyes wide at the sight of Carries white face, and words. 'It's... it hurts... so bad...'

It was a good job Dean was back, providing transport to the hospital.

Sam sat next to Carrie as she lay on the bed, eyes closed but not asleep. She hadn't let him go once.

_'Mr and Mrs Winchester?'_

Sam looked up now, then said. 'That's us.'

The nurse came in now, then Sam her face turn sombre.

'I'm very sorry...'

Carrie shook her head. No... it couldn't be... not after only six weeks...

The nurse sighed. 'Your body rejected the change...' Carrie nodded, tears rolling down her face. 'Have I-?' The nurse sighed again. 'Yes.' Carrie let out a sob now, then Sam pulled her into his arms, feeling numb- she had miscarried... He sighed now, hugging her tightly, knowing just how much this kid had meant to her. And now she'd lost it...

* * *

When they got home, Carrie didn't say a word, her eyes red rimmed from all the crying she'd done.

Dean didn't cry, but he felt the sadness the pair exuded- that was even worse than bawling.

Sam hadn't shed a tear, but he wanted too. But doing it in front of Carrie would make her feel even worse than she already did.

And the last thing he expected was for her to get up, anger in her eyes as she yelled.

_'It's this fucking crap in my blood that's doing it!'_

Sam got up to calm her down, but she yelled at him. 'Why didn't you tell me! This could have been prevented!' Sam sighed, chest hurting as she just said. 'Why Sam-!'

'Carrie... I didn't know this would happen.' He said calmly as possible, then she scoffed, 'Why did you ever come back? All that's happened since you fucked and ran... has been heartbreak!' There were tears in her eyes as she said. 'I- I can't do this anymore...' then she grabbed her jacket and made for the garage. Sam grabbed her arms and said, eyes hurt. 'Carrie-'

_'I wish you never came back!'_

Sam let her go in shock now, feeling numb as the words hit him, then a roaring met his ears, and he realized.

_'Carrie-!'_

But all he saw was the back of her red Ferrari speeding off, not looking back once.

Sam shook his head as Dean walked and stood beside him.

'She's right...' Sam said, feeling even more numb now. 'I shouldn't... I- I shouldn't have never gone back into her life after Stanford.' Dean groaned now, then said. 'Look- let her cool her heels. She's hurt about all this ok? Give her some space.'

Sam shook his head, then said quietly.

_'Then why does everyone I love either die or turn out to be a monster-?'_

* * *

Dinner came, then sunset... nine in the evening then...

Carrie wasn't back.

Sam picked up the phone now, calling her. But all that it said was-

_"This number is no longer active."_

Then Dean came in, an envelope in his hand, which he gave to Sam, saying quietly. 'I found it in the kitchen.'

Sam didn't speak, but just opened it and read-

_"Look Sam... I've got to clear my head for a while. I can't let this... little thing hurt us any more. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but I can't stay anymore and hurt us. You deserve someone else better than me. Don't look for me and Lily. I swear you can see her at Heidi's often... I'd never stop you seeing out daughter... but I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry. I love you, of course I do... I always will, but we're no good for each other. I won't have you killing yourself on my behalf. Please don't look for me, you won't find me. Love you always, Carms x"_

Now Sam had tears in his eyes as upturned the envelope and her wedding ring fell out. He shook his head and said quietly to Dean.

_'She's gone.'_

_

* * *

_

**Aww:( pretty sad chapter all around! She was already pregnant... and now she's lost it, walking out in the process:( and this ancestory... evil stuff. Next up soon! X Nic**


	20. Five Months Of Madness

Five months later, and Sam was finally sure Carrie was never coming back. She and him had had their moments before, and she ran of for a day or so...

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months...

As promised, he saw his daughter often at Heidis house, but she never told him where she was, no matter how much he asked. He'd tried to catch Carrie out as she dropped Lily off, but she was always one step ahead and he never saw her once...

She had covered her tracks too well...

He missed her... so much...

Everyday without her hurt...

* * *

Sam was sat with Lily now, her on his lap, head against his chest. He sighed, hugging her and asked quietly. 'And how is my princess this week?'

Lily grinned. 'Mommy bought me a new dress! It's pink and hearts!'

Sam chuckled, then ruffled her hair and said. 'You'll have to show me next time.' Lily giggled, then asked curiously. 'Why are you and mommy sad?' Sam frowned. 'What do you mean "sad" Lils?' Lily cocked her head. 'Mommy woke up crying last night... she wanted you.'

Sam felt his heart jump now, then said quietly. 'Where is mommy now?'

Lily shook her head and laughed. 'Noo! No telling!'

'For me?'

_'Noo.'_

Sam sighed, then picked her up into his arms, kissing her cheek. 'I love you Trouble.' Lily scowled. 'I'm not trouble!' Sam chuckled, then tapped her nose and said.

_'Oh yes you are.'_

_

* * *

_

Carrie was lying on her bed, eyes closed.

The family summer house was the perfect hiding place. There were no links that could lead Sam to her- he didn't even know the place existed.

_'Mommy!'_

She smiled and sat up now as Lily came running into the room, then climbed onto the bed into her mothers arms. 'Hello, did you have fun?' She asked her daughter, arranging her honey blonde hair with a smile.

Lily nodded, then grinned. 'Daddy took me swimming! There was big slides! And I pushed daddy into the pool and threw big squishy balls at him!'

Carrie chuckled, 'Did you have fun with that?' Lily laughed and nodded, standing up on the bed. Then Carrie looked over at the door as Heidi came in and laughed at Lily, who was now jumping on the bed. Then she sighed. 'How long are you going to keep this up?'

Carrie sighed now, then said quietly. 'Forever.'

Heidi rolled her eyes, then said. 'Come on. You miss him like mad- I know you do! Lily tells me she can hear you crying at night sometimes.' Carrie scowled. 'I do not.' Heidi nodded slowly, then said quietly again. 'Sam misses you... that guy loves you like crazy...'

Carrie sighed. 'I love him too... but it's better we-'

_'Stop lying!'_

Carrie now scowled. 'What?' Heidi sighed. 'I know having a miscarriage hurts... but it wasn't his fault. Hell! That guy was so broken the first time he came over and saw Lily! He loves you, and that kind of love he's showing, you can't turn down... you're hurting him so much...'

Carrie sighed, then said quietly. 'What about my feelings? I love him... I always will... but I just can't-' she had tears in her eyes. 'I can't hurt him by staying around anymore!'

Heidi sighed, then dropped Lilys bag onto the bed, going in a blank voice. 'On your own head, be it. But what about Lily when she's older? She'll want the truth.'

_'And I'll tell her it.'_

Heidi scoffed in a disbelieved voice, then left.

Carrie sighed now, then pulled Lily into her arms, and she said. 'Mommy... when are you gonna see daddy again? He loves and misses you.' Carrie sighed again, then kissed her daughters cheek.

_'I don't know sweetie.'_

_

* * *

_

Later that night, when Lily was asleep, Carrie picked up her phone, finger hovering above the name. Then she sighed and closed it, sitting down- Sam probably wouldn't want to see her after five months... she'd left her wedding ring and vanished.

She sighed again, then switched on her laptop, opening a mobile locater site and typed in Sams number, hoping it was still active. It was, and she saw he was in Delaware... and not too far away either. Probably working on a case with Dean.

Carrie groaned, then closed her eyes-

She was going to regret this...

She had swore she'd never do this; see Sam again, which wouldn't just break his heart, but hers too...

* * *

Carrie was on the road now a week later, her blood red Ferrari growling down the high way and Lily in the back, fast asleep with her head against the door, snoring lightly, her honey blonde hair fluttering slightly. Carrie sighed now as Heidis place came into view, and she pulled up, taking Lily out into her arms and carrying her inside.

Lily was still fast asleep against her mothers chest when the front door opened and Carrie heard Heidi say. _'Hey Sam.'_

Carrie sighed now, not looking up as the footsteps stopped in the doorway to the living room. But after a moment, she looked up and saw Sams expression- it was shock, hurt, love and loss rolled into one.

'Carrie.' He just said, not moving. Carrie sighed now, hugging Lily tighter.

'Sam...'

* * *

**So-! Five months of no contact... nasty! Let's hope things get sorted out now(: Poor Sam and Carrie! Next up later on! X Nic**


	21. We Are Who We Are

Sam sighed now, then asked quietly. 'How are you?'

Carrie stared, then asked in the same low voice. 'I'm... good.' Sam sighed again. 'Good...' then he turned around and Carrie put Lily down on the sofa and stood up, going quickly.

'Sam...'

He turned now, then said in the same monotonous voice. 'It's ok, I'm on my way out.'

Carrie shook her head, tears in her eyes as she saw her husband, his eyes sad and hurt. 'Sam please...' Sam stopped now, then turned, saying in a blank voice. 'You walked out Carrie...'

Carrie had tears in her eyes now, her heart throwing itself against her chest as she got out. 'I'm s- so sorry.' Sam just looked at her now, then said. 'Carms...' Carrie went over to him now, then threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

Sam sighed now, then put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. 'You hurt me Carms...' Carrie just sobbed. 'And I- I-' Sam sighed, then said softly. 'But I'll always love you.'

Carrie cracked a smile now, then permitted him to kiss her softly for a moment, then buried her face in his chest, holding each other while Carrie sobbed into his shirt. 'Shush baby.' he said soothingly, kissing the top of her head.

He sat them both down now on the sofa, then picked up Lily into his arms, smoothing her hair and saying quietly. 'I'm sorry too Carrie...' Carrie shook her head, face in his shoulder. 'No... I'm sorry. It's just after losing that kid... I kind of lost it... I didn't mean to-'

'Carms, it's ok baby. We're ok.'

Carrie just hugged him all the tighter now, afraid to let go of him. 'I love you Sam.' Sam chuckled. 'And I you.'

Carrie sighed, closing her eyes against him.

* * *

Later that day, they all went back to Carries opulent mansion, where Carrie met Dean at the door, hugging him and going. 'Its good to see you.'

Dean chuckled. 'Glad to see your ass is still hot.'

Carrie sighed-typical Dean.

He groaned first when Carrie asked him to look after Lily for the night while she showed Sam the summer mansion she had inherited from her "mother"

'Fine.' He grumbled, then said with a smirk. 'I've got plans anyway.'

Carrie didn't want to know.

* * *

As Carrie drove them to her mansion a few miles away, she and Sam didn't speak, occasionally holding hands when the road was long and straight.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the massive mansion, then let out a low whistle. 'Now that's one big house.' Carrie chuckled, then pulled inside the garage that opened when she pressed a button on the dashboard. 'You've not seen how big my room is then- the beds bigger than mine. Hell, you could fit ten people comfortably on it!'

'Maybe you could show it to me?'

Carrie raised an eyebrow. 'Sam Winchester... are you being kinky already?' Sam chuckled, then turned to her as she turned the engine off, pulling her forwards and kissing her passionately, hands either side of her face. Carrie sighed, then put her own arms around him, feeling the hole in her chest tighten for a start, then loosen and start to close as she lost herself in his arms, closing her eyes against his chest.

* * *

As they went inside the mansion, the wide sweeping white marble stairs that led to the upper floors and corridors made Sams head spin- he was going to get lost in such a massive place.

Carrie took his hand, then pulled him forwards to a large dark oak door, opening it and going. 'This is the living room.' Sam chuckled. 'You and white leather sofas!' Carrie chuckled. 'I just love them.' Sam rolled his eyes, then let her pull him into the massive kitchen and she went. 'Viola- chefs heaven!' Sam sighed, then said. 'Can you cook now?'

Carrie scoffed. 'I always have!' Sam raised an eyebrow, then was pulled forwards again.

The bathroom was complete with jacuzzi, swimming pool inside and out- walk in wardrobes... and endless shoes.

* * *

Carrie smirked now, then opened a cream double door and said. 'And this, is my room.'

Sam was only mildly surprised by what he saw- a massive room with en suite and balcony. The bed was the biggest... and strangest he'd ever seen; massive, and perfectly round, fashioned in Carries taste of red silk.

Carrie put her arms around his neck now, kissing him and running her hands through his hair. Sam picked her up now so she could wrap her legs around his waist, then pushing her down onto the bed, kissing her neck hungrily, then said quietly as she went to undo his shirt. 'Hang on a moment... I wanna say something... when you were gone... I kinda slept with some other girls.'

Carrie sighed, then said in defeat. 'I had a rather kinky threesome with an ex boyfriend and his brother. We're square.'

Sam raised an eyebrow now, looking down at her and said with a snort. 'You? A threesome? Get out of it.' Carrie smirked, then said, leaning forwards and whispering into his ear. 'Bring Dean, and I might think about it.'

Sam laughed now, then said, kissing her neck. 'You've not changed one bit Carrie-Mae. And Dean would take you up on that offer, so best not to mention it around him.' Carrie chuckled, then pushed hs shirt of his shoulders and kissed his chest, then frowned. 'What's this?' Sam sat up now, then took the necklace of and put it in Carries palm. She looked down and saw it was the little golden ring from their wedding- the one she had...

Threw away.

'You kept this?' Carrie smiled now as she undid the clasp and slid it back onto her finger. Sam nodded, then put the hand with her ring on over his heart. 'I just wanted you with me.' he smiled.

Carrie chuckled, then said, head against his heart, eyes closed. 'You big softy.' Sam laughed, and she could hear it rumble in his chest.

How did she do it-? Walk away from this...

From her Sam.

From the guy she ever truly loved...

Carrie smiled now, then pushed him down onto the bed and said with a teasing grin. 'We have five months to catch up on.'

Sam faked a groan, then said as she kissed up his chest to his neck. 'Do we have to?' Carrie smirked and growled a little.

_'Yes, my dear husband, we do.'_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! Worked out(: phew! Five months eh? Next up soon! Reviews very much loved! X Nic**


	22. A Girls Guide To A Soulless Man

Carrie woke up in Sams arms with a smile, pulling his arm around her even more, pressing her face into his hand.

She felt that arm tighten of its own accord, then a low voice saying. 'Morning there.' Carrie smiled against his hand, then said as she turned over and faced him, smirking a little. 'Glad to see you've not lost the ability to please your wife.'

Sam sighed, then raised a hand and put it around her waist. 'Kinky in the morning, kinky in the afternoon, and beasty at night?' Carrie snorted, then said. 'Be thankful I'm not mentioning your new tricks.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Oh-?' Carrie chuckled. 'That was more fun than a threesome anyway. Unless you want to-?'

'Nope.'

'Spoilsport! I have needs too!'

'Yeah, well it sounded like you got enough in the last five months.'

'Look Sam- angry sex later. Now, we've gotta tell Lily her mommy and daddy are back together.'

'We should seriously consider a lock on the door.'

'Soundproofed walls.'

'Bigger bed.'

'Hairdressers.'

'Less sex.'

'Bastard.'

'Hit a nerve sweetie?'

'I'll hit something else in a moment, and you will regret it then.'

'Kinky (!)'

Carrie got up now, and Sam frowned, pulling her back down and pinning her to the bed, cocking his head, then chuckled. 'Found it.' Carrie rolled her eyes as Sams weight bared down heavily on her back, kissing the nape of her neck where her anti possession tattoo was situated, then flipped her over onto her back and kissed her neck, going. 'Could you please stop clawing me with those nails? I may have to cut them off when you're asleep.'

She raised an eyebrow now, then said. 'Why? Scared Lily will ask what happened?' Sam chuckled. 'She's five Carms. She's bound to start getting even more curious now. She does have Winchester blood remember?'

'Yay (!) Well not my fault you're so good. And hell; Lils wasn't born when you screwed me as a soulless asshat, you were perfectly aware of what you were doing.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'It was just after I got out Carms. I can't even remember doing you.' Carrie rolled her eyes. 'Great! After god knows how many years regretting I didn't pull you into the Stanford loos and do you in a cubical, you forget the best night of my life! Til then at least.'

'Really? The best?'

'Yeah. You were so sweet and made me Super Noodles for dinner. Then you told me you loved me, took me upstairs and hello Lily. Mind. You were much better when you didn't have a soul. Talk about hot... I should write a book called _"Soulless Sammy; the guide to controlling the beast within."'_

'Oh thanks (!) I feel so much better now finding out my wife prefers a soulless man.'

'You're welcome. Well maybe you could spice things up a bit and change my mind?'

Sam sighed, then said in defeat. 'Maybe. But now we should be getting back. Dean'll be wondering where we are.' Sam watched as she tried to push him off, but he didn't budge as he smirked.

_'Soulless me's better-? Oh he can wait Mrs Winchester.'_

_

* * *

_

On the way back to the main mansion, Carrie filled Sam in on what she had been up since the split- minus the threesomes. She hadn't been up to much, designing new dresses while she took some time off.

Sam just sighed, head turned to her as he said. 'Same. Just hunting really.'

'And girls?'

'Only two.'

_'You disappoint me.'_

_

* * *

_

When they got back, Carrie sighed at the house, then smacked Sams backside and said with a grin. 'Come on you- home sweet home.' Sam chuckled, then picked Carrie up over his shoulder, making her prod the scratches on his back, making his roll his eyes.

'Dean?' Carrie called as Sam let her down onto the sofa, getting up and frowning.

Sam sighed now, then picked the dark red bra of the back of the sofa and said to Carrie. 'Now this isn't yours. Is it-?' Carrie scowled now, 'Hey! I'm not that small breasted thanks!' then growled as she realized Dean wasn't alone.

'_I am going to kill him-!'_

Sam watched her stalk off upstairs, then followed her up to see her at the door of a room, yelling._ 'Dean fucking Winchester!_ Get out that bed_ now! Not in my house you're not!'_ Sam looked in now, raising an eyebrow at Dean, who was shocked more than anything that Carrie had burst in on him, covers pulled high and looking only slightly guilty, then he sighed as the covers next to him lowered a little, and Carrie rolled her eyes. 'Layla...'

She chuckled nervously, face bright red. 'Umm... hi Carms, Sam-?'

Carrie sighed, then said. 'Dean...' he just looked at Layla, then chuckled. 'A few more minuets-?'

_'Out._ And where's Lily?'

Layla spoke now. 'Ellie took her for the day shopping. She's dropping her off at four.'

Carrie nodded, then rolled her eyes. 'Ten minuets, out.' Layla chuckled nervously, then Dean grinned and patted beside him. 'Or-?'

_'Dean.'_

He groaned now, then waved a hand. 'Fine, fine! Be out in ten! Can we just-?'

_'Now!'_

Carrie shut the door with a growl, then said in annoyance. 'This place is turning into a motel now.'

'Wonder if Dean paid then-?'

'Thanks for that lovely image (!)'

Sam chuckled, then kissed her for a moment. 'Lil's will be here in half hour.' Carrie nodded, then grinned, walking down to the kitchen and switched on the oven, pulling out some lasagna for dinner.

She sighed, sitting on the side next to the cooker and arms around Sams neck now she was his height. 'I'm really glad it's all fine.' She smiled, then kissed him, a hand moving up through his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him close, growling into his neck.

_'And you told us off! And here you are getting it on in full view!'_

Carrie ignored Deans comment and continued kissing him, sounds included, making Dean groan and walk out, going. 'I'm off for the day. Sam- there's a case tomorrow that I'm taking if you're coming.'

Sam stopped for a minuet so he could say to his brother. 'I'm busy. It's rude to interrupt.'

Dean rolled his eyes, then walked with Layla out the front door.

Carrie felt Sam push her onto the hard wooden table now, bearing down on her and kissing her neck, pulling her jacket off. Carrie sighed now, then said with a groan and heavy heart. 'Sam, Lily will be here in a moment. You really want to tell her how you really get your "marks from work?"' Sam chuckled, then let her go. 'Good point.' And as if to prove a point, the bell rang, and Carrie went to answer it

'Hey honey!' Carrie grinned, picking up her daughter and hugging her tightly, which was hard, because she wanted to get down and run over to her daddy.

'Daddy!' Lily squealed, hugging her dads leg tightly, laughing when he picked her up and kissed her cheek, going. 'How's my princess?' Lily giggled, prodding his cheek and going. 'Missed you daddy!' Sam chuckled, then sat her on his shoulders and said. 'Missed you too Trouble.'

_'Mommy! Daddy's bullying me! Calling me names!'_

'Then show him who's boss!'

Sam grimaced in pain as Lily smirked and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled hard. 'Oww! Lils! That hurts!' Lily giggled, then laughed ever more harder as Sam picked her up by her ankles, hanging her upside down and raising an eyebrow at the girl who tried to bat his hair, her own hanging under her like a cascade of golden sunlight. He dropped her now into her mothers arms and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Ellie chuckled, then asked. 'Everything ok now I take it?' Carrie sighed. 'At last.' Sam put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. Ellie now asked. 'Have you seen Layla? She went to the bar last night, and I can't get hold of her.'

Sam snorted, and Carrie said with a laugh. 'Because she was a bit busy banging Dean.'

Ellies eyes widened now, then said in an incredulous voice. 'No...'

'Mommy?'

'Yes honey?'

'What's "banging?"'

The adults sighed at each other, and Ellie chuckled. 'Have fun!'

Carrie nodded grimly, then said. 'You try explaining how your husband looks all beaten after going to bed.' Ellie grimaced. 'Too much info.'

_'It's kinky actually.'_

Ellie escaped, making Carrie snort with laughter.

The family were back together.

Now there was something coming to break them up once more...

* * *

**Yay! Family reunion, kinkiness and Dean getting his ass kicked in one chapter lmao! Oooh, somethings coming... next up son! X Nic**


	23. When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

Carrie sighed now, her head against the shower side, feeling the luscious hot water heat her to her core. Then strong arms crept around her and she chuckled. 'Can't even have a shower in peace now.' Sam chuckled, kissing her damp neck, hands on her waist. She sighed, then turned around to face him, saying. 'That argument... it's forgotten?'

Sam nodded, kissing her hungrily, pushing her against the cold tiles, a growl in Carries throat as she kissed him back as eagerly as she could.

He chuckled now. 'Yes it's forgotten, now come here you, I missed you so much...' Carrie chuckled, then put her arms around him again.

* * *

Later on when she'd had her morning fix and took Lily to school, Carrie went down to the beach to meet up with Ellie and Layla- unless she was busy with Dean (!)

She sat alone at the table, then someone sat opposite, and she gasped when she saw who.

Fiona Thorne looked at her with narrowed eyes, then said in a voice Carrie didn't like. 'Miss me Carrie-Mae?' Carrie went to get up, but Fiona chuckled. 'Really wanna run?' She stared, then sat back down and snarled.

'You bitch... I know all about the demon blood!'

Fiona rolled her eyes, then said, tapping a finger on the table. 'It's in your blood, the answer they were all searching foor. Passed down for years and years... until it came to you. You never embraced it, and couldn't even complete it.'

Carrie raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah?' Fiona snorted, then laughed. 'Do you really think Hell would be able to keep me in? Unlike you, I embraced it.' Carrie shook her head, snarling. 'You're all just a bunch of freaks!'

Fionas lip curled. 'And Lily?'

Carrie froze. 'You leave her alone.' she snarled, eyes deadly- no one was going to touch her daughter. Not on her watch. Fiona cocked her head, then said. 'Do you know how frustrating it was? Making a deal, but that Winchester had already invalidated it?'

She was confused now- what had Sam done-?

Fiona rolled her eyes. 'You can't have kids. We all know that it's impossible... so, in order to create our final experiment, you had to have a child. whom I tricked into seducing you.'

_Matty. _Carrie realized, then understood- part of Fionas deal was to get her pregnant... by a demon.

'You bitch.' she snarled, but Fiona laughed and said. 'Yeah, if it had worked. But it was Sam Winchester, wasn't it? He screwed you the week before and the deal was used up. Hello worthless Lily.'

Carries eyes were narrowed- she could take insults about herself, but not on her husband and child.

Fiona laughed again, then said. 'Oh it's not over yet. Lily was plan A... you're plan B.'

Carrie frowned, then everything went dark.

* * *

Layla sat with Ellie for almost an hour, then Ellie said to Layla. Where's Carrie?' Layla shook her head, frowning. 'I don't know...' then raised her phone to her ear, calling her husband.

'Yeah?'

'Where's Carrie?'

'She's with you lot?'

'No. She's not turned up, and her mobile's switched off. Something's... it feels weird.'

Sams eyes were wide now- Carrie missing-?

He ended the call and rang Dean hastily. 'Have you heard from Carrie?'

'No, why?'

'She's gone missing.'

Now Sam realized something- her mother... she n-?

'Meet me at Thorne mansion now!'

As Sam sped down the highway, he thought about the other things he's found in dear Fiona Thornes study- plans for Carrie... they had been putting angel- demon blood in her for a good while.

They were planning on using her for the "final experiment" _stupid fucked up damn family!_

He hadn't told Carrie, because he knew she would have freaked at the thought of being made to drink the rest and documented on whether or not she survived...

Her family were so deep into all this, they were near enough a new type of demon.

And the one that was still alive, eluding him at every turn...

* * *

Carrie opened her eyes now, then groaned, head hurting so bad she could scream.

Now she saw a young man at a desk, his hair was an elegant honey blonde and when he turned to her, she flinched at his eyes, for they were more black, but not a demon black... something more sinister.

He chuckled, then walked up to her, cocking his head at Carrie and going in a slightly proud and posh accent that sounded kinda French. 'Lady Carrie-Mae Thorne, a pleasure to meet you.' he smiled, then turned around as Carrie saw her mother come in, then say. 'Velkan, it's ready.'

The man nodded, and Carrie wondered... but that was impossible-?

'Velkan-? Velkan Thorne? From 1832-?'

He chuckled, then walked closer and said. 'At your service.'

Carrie remembered what Sam had said now- "_In 1832, a hunter- Velkan Thorne, found out demon blood had certain enhancing qualities and started to study it, using himself as a test subject. He started to change- inside and out. He became obsessed with losing his humanity, seeing how far he could push the boundaries of demonology. He wrote these journals, documenting his change and demon anatomy... he thought it held the answer to immortality. Then he was killed by his brother, who took the journals..._"

He'd succeded...

Velkan sighed now, then turned back to Fiona as she said in defiance. 'Our deal.' Velkan cocked his head, then raised a hand, making Fiona scream in agony, then smash to the floor and was still. He snorted. 'Yeah, terminated.' he looked back at Carrie, then sighed. 'Apologizes; she's been something of a burden lately. I think she'll like in Purgatory. Much more worse than Hell. I should know... I've been there.'

Carrie shook her head, fear in her eyes- he was nearly two hundred... and who knew what he was capable of-?

Velkan frowned now, then said. 'I feel it in you- you're afraid huh?' he chuckled, then raised a syringe filled with a dark red liquid, but it looked more black in this light, then he said. 'Let's see if Fiona dearest kept her promise, then stuck it into her arm, pushing it into her arm, then backing off, cocking his head. 'Hundreds and hundreds of years we've been waiting for someone like you with the correct blood pattern. You can sustain the demon side, and maybe angel. Well, we'll soon find out.'

Carrie felt the burning in her chest now, then tried to get out of the chains on her wrists. 'Stop this!' she screamed as her head started to burn too, but Velkan just sat down on the chair and watched, crossing his legs and raising a cup of tea to his lips like it was something he'd seen again and again...

But that was the thing- he had.

* * *

**Oh hell, the past is back to haunt Carrie- literally lmao! Next up soon! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	24. Thicker Than Water

Carrie hung unconscious in her chains when Sam burst in, running over to her and saying, a hand on her cheek for a second. 'Oh sweetie I'm so sorry.'

Then he went smashing back against the hard stone wall, then growled at the young man. 'Velkan.' Velkan chuckled, then frowned, then finally smirked. 'Sam Winchester. It's been months. What were you trying to do again-? Oh yeah, kill me. Good luck buddy.' and he closed his hand, making Sam groan in pain, but a shot rang out and Velkan stumbled, breaking concentration, causing Sam to fall down and go for him, but the "demon" vanished.

Sam went over to Carrie and yanked at the chains, but Dean pushed his aside and shot them through, the metal thin enough to get through.

'He'll be back.' Sam said with a backwards glare as he picked Carrie up into his arms, looking down at Fiona Thornes body. She was dead. Looked like Velkan wasn't her biggest fan.

_Good._

_

* * *

_

When they returned, Sam put Carrie down onto their bed, then picked up his phone, texting Heidi to pick up Lily. She'd be safe there- he'd demon proofed the place. As he had done here- devils traps under the carpets, everything he could think off. The house was safe.

He sighed, looking at Carrie- her skin seemed so pale, and as he put a hand on her arm, her eyes opened, and he jumped back in shock as they were pure black.

'Carrie!' Sam yelled as she snarled, turning to him, grabbing her arms and holding her still. 'Dean!' He yelled, and he ran in, going. 'Oh crap-!' then grabbed her arm and they held her on the bed as she tried to kick them away, going. 'Get off me you bastards!'

Sam sighed, then wached as she calmed down and started crying. 'Sam?' she asked, her voice nearly normal. He looked down now, then said. 'Hey baby. Alright there?'

Carrie shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. 'No, I don- don't...' then Dean let go as she sat up and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. Sam sighed now- Carrie hardly ever cried unless it was something really bad...

She closed her eyes now, arms tight around him, then said. 'Tie me up before I kill you both.' Dean looked at Sam and shrugged, 'I'm all for living.' and dashing off.

'Did he-?' Sam asked now, looking at her arm- there was a dark patch, and it was almost like it was spreading up her arm. 'Shit.' he swore now, then said quickly. 'How much?'

'A whole syringe. My head... it hurts...'

Dean returned with rope now, and Carrie didn't freak again as they tied her up as instructed. She chuckled now. 'Thought I told you I wasn't into bondage Sam (!)' He chuckled, then said. 'Maybe later Kinky.'

Carrie chuckled, then said. 'Death will get bored of seeing me soon enough. I'm sure of it.'

_'Quite the contrary Carrie.'_

The pair turned now, Dean pulling his gun out and going. 'Why the hell are you here!'

Death chuckled, then raised a hand, putting a finger on Deans gun and lowering it, then sighed. 'You children and your guns.' then walked around to Carrie and waved a hand, releasing her from the bed, in which she sat up, eyes wary. 'Who are you?' she looked at Sam, who sighed. 'Death.'

Carrie raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the man and said. 'Death eh? That's a new one. Where's Kinky?' Death frowned, then said. 'Yes. All of your family had this attitude. Even Velkan Thorne.'

Sam shook his head. 'I'm sorry-? What?' Death chuckled, then said. 'Yes. I was rather surprised when I found myself trapped in this circle in 1832. I'm a Horseman... there's no way a simple human could do that. He isn't... normal. Not in the least.' Then he growled. 'Then he stole some of my blood and assimilated it in one of his twisted experiments.'

Had they heard correctly-?

Dean just said. 'He-? Have I got this right... stole some of your blood-?' Death scowled. 'Am I repeating? Yes. That meddlesome brat did. He has my blood in his veins- as does Carrie here. But. Kill Velkan, you kill the entire demonic blood practices line.'

Carrie shook her head. 'And how do we do that? Guy can't die.' Death nodded, then pulled something out of his coat that Dean recognize- the scythe that was supposed to kill Death.

He went to take it, but Death held it back, then said. 'I would never entrust this to any bumbling humans or half breeds responsible... but he is stopping me from working- I go anywhere near him, and I'm repelled like poles on a magnet. It's very frustrating.'

Sam scoffed as Dean took it. 'And what do we get in return?' Death just stared, then walked over to Carrie, putting a hand on her chest, then vanished.

Dean groaned, then looked down at the scythe, then looked at Carrie. 'Carms... your family is more fucked up than- I won't say ours, but a few more points and you're matching.'

Carrie rubbed her head now- it was all clear. As if Death had wiped her blood clean of all demonic traces. 'I'm... I feel fine.' she sighed, then shook her head. 'How the hell do we kill him? March up and go "hello freak" then stab him-? He's no normal-' she was going to say demon... but that was it- he wasn't- he was human. In a sense...

A human with Deaths blood... messing up his own humanity for the sake of wanting to live forever. And that was all she was... all she was born to be- one of his twisted experiments.

And here they were...

Their final chance.

* * *

Carrie lay in Sams arms that night, thinking about Lily- but she was safe at her sisters, who swore she would look after her.

They had to tell her... everything in the end. The angels, demons... the blood that even she had, but Velkan didn't want her.

She sighed, then snuggled into him further, closing her eyes. 'Sam... when this is all over, I want a holiday ok?' Sam chuckled. 'Same here. All this demon blood talk isn't good for my blood pressure. '

Carrie laughed now, then clambered on top of him, kissing his neck and chest. 'Man I love you, you dick.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Says the one who wanted to screw me in the Stanford toilets.' Carrie scoffed. 'Just shut up and screw me already.'

Sam rolled his eyes, then kissed her for a few minuets.

'Where would I be without you Carrie?'

* * *

**Well... Deaths blood too? Man is this Velkan into some deep crap lmao! What a screwed guy. Next up soon! **


	25. Once In A Blue Moon

The next morning for Carrie was more sombre than anything else- she was scared. Scared to lose her family, be it Lily, Sam or Dean.

This Velkan Thorne, he ancestor... well, great times god knew what Grandaddy really. It was wrong, her family... so wrong... couldn't she have a normal life with husband and kids-? Was that too much? Or was it just lulling her into a false sense of security so life could take everything she had?

Hell, she would trade her entire wealth just for peace with her family... but she knew even that wouldn't work against this monster.

Carrie watched Sam walk around the kitchen now, making breakfast for the trio. Dean was tapping away on his laptop, looking for leads that could relate to Velkan...

But there was nothing.

* * *

Sam set the plate of toast down in front of a blank eyed Carrie, but she came to life when he asked if she was ok. Carrie nodded, then picked up a slice, biting into the corner and staring at the picture of her, Sam and Lily on the opposite cream wall- Lily was pulling her daddys hair, and he'd managed out a painful smile.

She looked up now and smiled at the pair of them. 'Yeah I'm fine.'

Dean grumbled now. 'You try having to sleep on the sofa because the resident pair are imitating Justin Bieber.' Carrie frowned. 'What the hell-?' Dean smirked. 'If I wanted to listen to "Baby" I'd just have stand next to your door. Chorus in action.'

Carrie rolled her eyes now, then said matter-of-factly. 'Like a JLS condom- "You only have one shot, so make it count"'

Deans face was blank now, then he grimaced. 'Thank you so much for that insight of you kinky life.' Carrie winked. 'Oh it gets alot more kinkier than that.'

Dean just looked at his slice of toast, then lobbed it at the bit, landing it neatly. 'Thank you Carrie. I have officially been put of breakfast.'

Carrie laughed, finishing of her own. 'Happy to help.'

But Sam sighed now, then said quietly. 'We can't ignore this forever... Velkan is still out there. We have a way to kill him, now we have to find him.' Carrie nodded, then said quietly. 'He'll be at the mansion. I saw it- he's weakening without this new blood. He's scared to die.'

Sam sighed, then said. 'Well you're not coming.' Carrie scowled now. 'Excuse moi-? What the hell-!' Sam groaned, then put his slice of toast down. 'You're the one he's after yeah? You'd be walking into a trap!'

'So?'

'"So?" Carrie! Do you want to die! Again-!'

'No! But come on! I'm the one who has to end it!'

'Says who?'

'Well...'

'Come on Carms; who?'

'No one! But come on! This is my own super fucked family! I can't just sit here while you two go and kick his ass! Because it'll be yours that whipped.'

Sam got up now and pulled her into the living room, pushing her against the wall and saying softly, running his thumb over her cheek. 'I'm not losing you ok? Me and Dean'll be fine. Ok?' Carrie sighed, feeling him pull her into his arms. She let him, but it hadn't changed her mind- Velkan was going to die...

And she was the one who was going to do it. It was all his fault that her family had been so broken... Sam didn't understand how much it hurt to find out she was a living experiment, and that was it...

She pushed him away now and went back into the kitchen, wishing it was all back to normal- her job, her baby at play school... but there was one thing missing from those three years- Sam.

No matter the peace she could have, she wouldn't spend a minuet without him. That was love for you- irrational actions and thoughts galore.

She started to go upstairs now, but then spied the scythe on the sofa, unwatched by either brother. She glanced around, then pulled on her boots and grabbed it, heading around to the garage and kicking her sleek black motorbike into life, making it roar loudly as she sped down the driveway and around the corner at nearly 70mph.

* * *

Sam heard the noise and swore under his breath, even more so when he saw the space where Deaths scythe had been, and was now in possession of the young woman speeding up the highway faster than the speed limit allowed. Luckily, there were no cops en route, so the way was clear and devoid of arrests for speeding.

Sam was growling to himself and no one in particular as Dean put his foot on the gas and went after her- but with a bike that had a maximum speed of 140mph, it was hard to catch up.

Carrie would be there long before them.

* * *

Carrie marched up to the house now after leaning her bike against the gate and yelled as she walked through the door.

'Oh Velky Velky? Come out wherever you are you fucked up Grandaddy freak!'

There was a chuckle, and the door slammed shut behind her, but she didn't look around as he stood before her, arms folded and a smirk upon his handsome ruggish features. 'Carrie-Mae. What an unexpected surprise this is. Would you like a cup of tea?'

Carrie smirked, keeping the scythe hidden behind her in her jeans- the bastards wasn't gonna know what hit him.

Velkan stepped forwards now, and Carrie stepped back as he did so, scoffing. 'Dream on you bastard.' He raised an eyebrow, then said matter of factly. 'What are you gonna do? Stab me with that scythe? Dear ol' Death- you should have seen his face when I trapped him. He was so confused and tried to kick the shit out of me. But nu-uh; he needs to do some research- Death can be killed.'

Carrie scoffed. 'Why didn't you kill him them?' Velkan scoffed. 'You never listen- I get my powers _from him._ And as long as I do, he can't come near me.'

_'Unless he figured out a way to block it.'_

Velkans eyes widened now, and he turned to face the pissed of expression that Death was aiming at him. 'I'll have this back thanks.' he said coldly, then grabbed his arm. Velkan gasped, but he found he couldn't move as Death took his powers away, then Carrie raised the scythe and rammed it hard into his back, angling it so it pierced his heart.

Carrie heard him cough as Death let him go, then his eyes as they went from black to light blue as he crashed onto the floor, the blood pooling around his body from the wound, destined to roam the endless white reaches of purgatory forever.

She felt a burning in her own chest now, then remembered what Velkan had said about him being the first of them all- he was the one linking them together. Carrie felt the cold stone floor beneath her head as she collapsed, her veins burning like motel lava was flowing through them. Her eyes closed, which means she didn't see Death leaning down and touched her chest, making her sleep instead now the pain was gone.

* * *

Sams heart felt hollow when he saw the motionless figures on the floor of the mansion- Carrie and Velkan. Dean spied the scythe in Velkans back now, then said in a low incredulous voice. 'She did it. The bitch did it.'

Sam was trying to wake Carrie up now, but she wouldn't.

_'You'll knock her head off if you're not careful Winchester.'_

They looked up to see Death stood there, then bend down and touch Velkan, who vanished in an instant, then picked up the scythe and put it inside his coat, staring at Carrie. 'She'll be more than fine.' he said, nodding at her, then vanished.

Carrie groaned and opened her eyes, going. 'Death, if that's you holding me, I'll kick you right where it hurts. And if you don't have any, grow some so I can.'

'Please don't kick me there Carms.'

Carrie smirked, knowing it wasn't now, but she still said. 'I should after all the crap you hid from me.'

'To keep you safe idiot.'

She opened her eyes and gave her best glare at Sam. 'Maybe, but look what happened when you didn't.' Sam groaned, then just hugged her tightly. She frowned now, then looked around. 'Hey- where's Death? I think he owes me a thanks.'

Dean snorted. 'He's probably off to play cards with God. Or strip poker with Gabriel.'

'Who's Gabriel?'

'Perverted angel or Heavens Playboy. Actually, it's both.'

'Oh...'

Sam rolled his eyes, then picked her up into his arms, then said with a snort.

_'Enough killing monsters for one day Madam.'_

_

* * *

_

But it was one month later when Carrie started to think that maybe Death _had _said thanks in the most surprising and unexpected way.

Sam was barely through the door when Lily ran over to him, yelling happily. 'Daddy, daddy guess what!' Sam frowned and picked her up into his arm and said. 'What?' Lily giggled. 'I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister!'

He froze now, then spied Carrie stood in the doorway to the living room and she grinned. 'Fancy being a daddy again?' He faked a groan, but he just grinned as he said. 'Not really.'

Carrie chuckled, then said, walking over and hugging him. 'Well I'd get used to it, because I am- and nearly a month gone too would you believe it? Went doctors to find out why I kept feeling so bad, and find out I'm pregnant instead! I told the doctor I couldn't have kids, and he ran a diagnosis... and found there was nothing wrong with me. I'm fine and healthy.'

Sam shook his head in disbelief. 'How-?' then he realized. 'You really think it was him-?'

Carrie nodded, taking Lily from him, who was giggling and saying. 'Can I have a sister?' Carrie chuckled, then tapped her nose.

_'We'll see sweetie.'_

_

* * *

_

**And that is it for the second story of AnaRose17s little present;D! Yes there will be a third and final story!thanks all! reviews loved!  
**


	26. Last Note

**-Authors Note-**

**The sequel to this story "Our War" is now up:D**

Thanks so much for reading! The sequel won't dissapoint!

**X Nicola  
**


End file.
